Intermission
by dleannad
Summary: Bella comes back home after being away for a few years to get her divorce from Edward since she is engaged to another man. Edward refuses to give her her divorce at first. Follow along as Bella finds her way back home again and has to make a decision between the husband she knew and loved and the new man in her life. Loosely based off the movie Sweet Home Alabama.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This story line has been floating around in my head. I started this a few years back but abandoned it. I finally gotten around to finish it. It will have 56 chapters and is a drabble fic loosely based off of Sweet Home Alabama. I will try to post 2 to 3 chapter per day. I'm so happy that I have this story completed finally. Enjoy and as always, I don't own anything. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1

"I spend at least one day a month doing nothing but making tomato sauce and jarring it." I said as I added the spices into the huge stockpot. "It not only helps out on those afternoons that I'm too busy to make dinner but it also therapeutic for me." I said while smiling into the camera. I have been filming my show _Italian with Isa_ for a year now. I have enjoyed it immensely, finally fulfilling my dream. "I use my tomato sauce for just about everything, from my spaghetti to my lasagna, pizzas and so much more. It's easy to pull out a jar in a bind and reheat along with boiling a pot of noodles." I said as I smiled. I then dumped the noodles into the other stock pot. "When we come back from break, I will show you how to assemble our lasagna." I said as my director yelled cut. The stage hands began their tasks of stirring the food while I take my break.

"Isa, that was really good," came the deep voice of my boyfriend James. I didn't even realize he was there watching me film. He normally didn't come to the studio. He kissed my temple and hugged me tightly.

"Thanks James," I said as I snuggled into him even more.

"Isa, we're back in five," Ben my director said.

"Of course Ben, so James what brings you down here?" I asked him as people were running all around us.

"Can't I visit my beautiful girlfriend while at work?" he asked as he pretended to defend his honor.

"There's a first for everything, huh?" I asked playfully while batting my eyes. He covered his heart,

"You wound me, Isa."

"Isa, we have to restart," Ben said.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course, but I thought your father's fundraiser was tonight?" I asked out of confusion. James' father is a New York Senator. He is trying to make a bid for President.

"Oh it is, we'll make an appearance after dinner." I nodded and as quick as he appeared he disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that evening, James picked me up at my apartment. I was wearing a knee length strapless dress in navy blue. It has white striped trim at the top and bottom of the dress. My jewelry was all vintage pieces that I found at a consignment shop. My shoes were a black velvet pumps. I finished the look off with a clutch with sterling silver chains to decorate it. My eye make up was smoldering dramatic look with a light lip gloss and metallic-sparkly black nail polish. I left my hair down adding a curl here and there. I clipped my hair back with a flowery hair clip.

I heard a knock on my front door and smiled to myself. James was there and I couldn't wait to get going. I flung the door open and threw myself into his arms. I pulled him down to meet my lips with his. He tried to pull away but I wasn't even allowing it. When we finally had to breathe, I pulled away and grinned sheepishly. What can I say, I missed him so much. He's been so busy helping his dad's campaign. We haven't even really had the chance to talk that much.

"Not that I mind, Little Swan but what was that for?" Ugh, I hate it when he calls me Little Swan. He smirked when he saw the fire in my eyes at his nick name. He knows it irritates me.

"I've missed you so much. It's been a while since I've saw you last."

"Awe, LS. I've been working really hard lately. I'm so sorry. But you did see me this morning," he said annoyed. "Yeah, for five minutes, babe. You know, never mind, just forget it," I said just as annoyed knowing I never win arguments against him.

"Don't be like that, LS," he said.

"Let's just go," I said as I grabbed my clutch and stormed passed him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his chest, "Calm down, LS. let's not fight."

"Whatever," I whispered as I kissed his chin chastely. "Let's go so that way we're not late."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James took me to the Russian Tea Room. I hate when we go to the Russian Tea Room. He thinks he needs to act like he is better than everyone else while there. Sometimes, I feel like he talks down to me. The Maitre'D showed us to our table. James ever the gentleman pulled my chair out for me before taking his place in front of me.

When the waiter came to the table, he ordered the most expensive bottle of wine and caviar. He knows I do not care for caviar. However, I eat it to appease him. It is just easier to do so.

"What would the lady like for her dinner?" the waiter asked James like I was a freaking invalid.

"The lady will have the Chicken Kiev. I will have the New York Strip rare," he actually answered for me. He does that when we come here. It is him throwing his money around trying to act all big and bad. "Very well sir, both are very good choices."

"Thank you James, I really do appreciate you bringing me here tonight," I was glad to be with him, just not there.

"Of course LS., I love bringing you here," of course he loves bringing me here. I'm pretty sure he keeps me around for arm candy. He was staring at me intently with his gray blue eyes. "What?" I asked him. He was starting to creep me out.

"Is it a crime to stare at my beautiful girl friend?" he said trying to act offended.

"Of course not, it's just weird," I said with a giggle. His smile grew even bigger. The food arrived and I was a little grossed out at his steak. I was trying to figure out if it was dead yet. It had blood actually on the plate. Instead of watching him eat, I stared at my plate. That is of course after the people at the table next to ours gave me a dirty look for staring. He got up and stepped around to my side of the table. When he got down on one knee, I started to panic. He slipped a very large ring on my finger and said, "Marry me." That was it. I was stunned quiet; however, he thought differently. He took it as a good stunned and then led me out of the restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I want to say thanks for all of the reviews. I was blown away.

Chapter 4

James led me into the hotel ball room that his father's fundraiser was being held. His mother hugged him and then he did that manly half hug with his father. After a couple of minutes, his parents realized I was with him.

"Oh Isa, I'm so sorry dear. Where are my son's manners? How are you dear?" His mother put the snub on her son's shoulders. I gave her my fake smile that I reserve just for them. "I'm good," I said as she pulled me into a hug by tugging on my hand. Her eyes got real big and then turned to look at James. "James, is there something you need to tell us?" she said through gritted teethe.

"Well yes mother there is. I asked Isa to marry me this evening and she said yes, of course," he said sweetly. All the nearby cameras were then shoved in my face wanting to get a glimpse of me and the rock on my hand. Great, just great and by the way, I never said yes. How was I supposed to get out of this mess now?

"Isn't that nice?" she sneered. His father clapped his shoulder and congratulated him and then pulled me into a fierce hug. He always did like me. I think that is why his mother didn't like me. She saw me as her competition. I was taking both her son's and husband's attention away from her. I was the proverbial shiny new toy.

"James," I heard Laurent say. Laurent is James' best friend and I'm pretty sure his partner in crime. I have always felt unease around Laurent but I have never been able to figure out why. This pretty much left me to socialize with James' parents. That is definitely not my idea of fun so I made the excuse to use the restroom to get away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once in the ladies' room, I took my heels off and sat down on the comfy couch sitting in the corner of the room. I pulled my phone out and started to read my favorite book on my Nook App. I was immersed into the world of Heacliff and Catherine when my phone rang. I answered it on the second ring.

"Where did you run off too?" James asked. His voice seemed off. Usually he gets irritated at me when I wonder off on my own from these things. I never feel like I fit in, so I always tend to find a quiet corner to myself. I'm like a square peg in a circle hole.

"Bathroom?" but it came out more like a question.

"For two and a half hours Isa; do you know how that looks for me, for my father?" I knew it was not two and a half hours. He was over reacting as always.

"I'm sorry James, where are you? I'm on my way out," I said trying to appease him. I will never be able to appease him though.

"Outside the restroom door, get out here now," he demanded quietly.

"Yes my Lord," I said quietly knowing it would irritate him.

"Isabella, this is so not the time for your sarcasm," James said in a quiet harsh voice. As soon as I was out the door, he had my arm in a vice and briskly dragged me out the door. He opened my door and helped me into the car. He did all of this with his fake smile on his face. Don't get me wrong, James is not a violent man. He had never hurt me. He is just a very possessive and dominant man. It's his way or no way at all.

He was mad because he left me to my own devices. I was bored and didn't really want to be there. Had he included me, I would have never went off on my own.


	6. Chapter 6

James drove through the streets like a maniac.. You would have never believed this man asked the woman he loved to marry him earlier in the evening. I just looked at my hand most of the way home. It was a pretty ring, it just wasn't me. He probably went into Tiffany's or somewhere like that and dropped a ton load of money on the biggest ring. I didn't look at stuff like that though.

I remember the day I met James. I was in line at a Starbucks and he was in front of me. He moved to the side to wait for his coffee to be made. I ordered mine and went to pay for it, "sorry ma'am, but the gentleman over there already paid for it." At that point, he was already off to the side putting sugar and creamer in his black coffee. He didn't trust anyone to get the order right, again dominant, control freak. After I got my coffee, I stepped over to thank him. He was such a charmer that one. A far cry from the man I know today.

We pulled up to my apartment building. He walked me upstairs and followed me through the door. He pulled me down onto the couch next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder. I wasn't really in love with him, my heart will always belong to someone else. However, I messed that all up. I was sure he would make a good husband. I just get annoyed with him sometimes.

James kissed me. When I say James kissed me, there is nothing gentle about them. I kinda liked that about him. There was so much passion between our kisses. He eventually laid me on the sofa and was hovering over me. I knew I had to stop him. It never felt right to go any further than that with James. It felt all wrong so when he ground down into me, I pushed him away.

"Damn it Isa," he said as he got off the couch. He began to pace the room. "When?" He asked simply.

"I don't know," I said. "It just doesn't seem right."

"It never seems right to you," he pouted over in the corner. "You know what, I gotta get out of here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

My phone rang as I was on my way to Forks. I had just gotten to Seattle and rented my car as it began to ring off the hook. I wanted to ignore the phone but finally answered it after the third phone call. I knew I would never hear the end of it, if I didn't.

"Where are you at Isa? Open your door," my friend Victoria demanded me.

"Uhm, sorry I kinda can't," I replied.

"What do you mean? If you don't open this door, I'm going to knock it down," the scary part is I'm pretty sure she would. Vickie has that New York, I'm better than thou, tough girl attitude.

"I'm not home Vickie," I said annoyed. "I'm heading to Forks."

"To where?"

"Forks, WA, where I grew up. I got some business to attend to," I said vaguely not really wanting to get into this with her. After all, it's none of her business.

"Like what? Because I want to know why my bff got engaged and didn't think to call me to tell me. Really, did I have to hear about it over the news?"

"The news," I asked incredulously. "Yes, Isa, what is going on?"

"I'm on my way to tell my dad as we speak. Listen, I'll call you later with all the deets, James is beeping in." I clicked over and thoroughly got yelled at for not discussing me leaving the state with him before I left. It was irresponsible of me and I should be ashamed of myself. I was not very happy about that at all. I am after all my own person.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I pulled up in front of the small one story house I knew so well. Edward walked out in all his shirtless glory. He looked even better than I remembered. He walked out the door with his old worn jeans resting low on his hips. He was carrying a carburetor in his hands probably in the middle of rebuilding it. He is one of the best in town at rebuilding carbs.

"What'd you want," he snarled his unusual bronze colored locks were falling into his eyes. No matter how hard he tried, he had never been able to tame that mane of his. I liked it like that.

"Why didn't you sign these papers?" I asked him as I started walking up the steps of my old porch.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Of course you know what I'm talking about," I argued strait back at him. "I'm not here to argue. Please, just sign the freaking papers and I'll get out of your hair."

"So, I assume you came straight here. You know the Chief misses you, right?" he said. "You should go visit him."

"No he doesn't and you know it. You know I was just a burden to him," I said softly while looking at my feet. All of the sudden, I wasn't so sure of myself. I was that insecure little girl that he had to save again. He tipped my head up so that I can look him in the eyes. I still felt that all-familiar tingle that I used to feel when he touched me. "Bella, you have no clue as to what you are talking about," he said gentler. "We all loved you, the whole town."

I began to shake my head no but he held my chin firm. "Still so stubborn, huh?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Please, Edward, sign the papers," I whispered with a tear falling down my cheek.

"Why? So you can run again? Go visit your father," he said but I cut him off. He still held my chin in his clean hand. The other hand was caped in grease from holding the car.

"Just sign the damn papers," I said as I thrust them at his chest. His very hard and naked chest. He smirked when he notice me ogle him.

"Nope, I don't think I will. Oh I almost forgot, I got plans tonight sweet cheeks. I gotta go get ready," Edward said as he dropped his hand from my cheek and then turned around and entered the house. I heard the click of the lock signaling the end of the conversation. But I wasn't done talking. I wanted my papers signed and by George I was going to get them signed.

I looked around the porch and noticed how everything looked the same as the last time I was there. The porch swing's paint is chipped and faded a little more than it was. Strangely, all of the flowers I planted were thriving and doing excellent. He always hated them, especially the big flower pot next to the door. He always complained about it. That was when I remembered the spare key we used to keep there. I couldn't believe it was still there. I unlocked the door and stepped in quietly. I could hear the shower running from the hallway. That was strange, why didn't he use the in-suite bathroom in the master bedroom?

I took a moment to look around the living room. Everything was the same. The same couch and recliner. The coffee table had newspaper spread out on it with the carb sitting on top of it. I walked over to the mantel and looked at the photos sitting there. They were of me and him through out the years along with our friends. The same very pictures I framed when we moved in to this place. I covered my mouth trying to smother a sob when my eyes met the last one. I was laying in a hospital bed holding a little pink bundle. Edward was sitting next too me kissing my temple. We were oblivious to the camera in our own little world. Back when I could manage my feelings better. But as they say, all good things come to an end.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I miss her too," Edward said from right behind me. I turned to see his naked chest. He was so close to me. His hair was wet from his shower. As I followed a drop of water that fell from said hair; I noticed he was in only a towel. My tears began again. The pads of his fingers swept the tears away automatically. "You do understand it wasn't your fault, right?" I shook my head. It was my fault. It was my job to protect her, to take care of her and I utterly failed. You never get over your child dying. They are supposed to out live you. "Bella," I shook my head no. "Edward, I don't want to talk about it," I rasped. I looked back over my shoulder one last time.

"Fair enough, how did you get in here?" he asked with a half irritable, half curious tone to his voice. "You haven't changed where you keep the spare key," I said with a smile.

"Well, entering a man's home without asking is kind of illegal. I wonder what the Chief would say?" he said while raising his brow.

"I don't care what the Chief would say. Will you please sign the damned papers?"

"Yeah, I don't think I will," he said as he walked into the kitchen. He came back out carrying the cordless phone and a can of Vitamin R. He dialed the phone as he popped the can opened and took a swig. "Hey Em, I need you here man."

"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots," I said as I waived my hands in front of my body.

"You'll love this one brother, trust me," he said as he hung up the phone. Edward went back into the guest bedroom which that kind of baffled me, too. Emmett was Edward's older brother and one of my closer friends. He was like a big brother to me as well. I missed him so much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"What's going on Ed?" I heard as the front door opened. Edward hadn't come out of the bedroom yet. When Em's eyes landed on me they got huge. His smile was huge as he took the three giant strides to me and picked me up into a huge bear hug. I think he knocked the breath out of me.

"Put her down Emmett, this ain't no social call. She broke into my house," Edward said as Emmett put me on my own two feet.

"I did no such thing," I whined. "I used my key," I said as I dangled the spare key in the air but closed my hand before Edward could snatch it back.

"Is the deed still in her name, too?" Em asked Edward. Edward shook his head in the affirmative. "Then this is not breaking and entering, this would have to be a domestic dispute. He never hit ya, has he?" Emmett actually had the audacity to ask. I was offended for Edward and I was the that wanted the divorce.

"No, he's never hit me," I said quietly. Edward let out a whoosh of air out of relief.

"E, I thought you would be excited to have her back?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, well, I got plans tonight. Do what you want, you both always did," Edward said as he walked out the door. "Just make sure you lock up," he said as he ducked his head back in the door.

"What's going on Bells?" Emmett asked me with his brow raised.

"I just want my paper signed Em, then I'll be gone." I said but then I felt a pang at the hurt on his face.

"You didn't just leave Edward. You left us all," he said as he turned around and walked out the door.

"Em," I yelled as I ran out the door but it was too late. I was looking at the tail lights of his squad car. At six foot five and two hundred and sixty five pounds, Emmett is my dad's prized deputy. Don't let his huge size scare you though as he is a one huge teddy bear. Every time he flashes his dimples he melts every girl's panties.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

It just couldn't get any better than that. Could it? Trouble just seemed to follow me everywhere. I got in my car and started driving towards the Chief's house for the night. I guess I was driving a little faster than I should have because I noticed the red and blue lights in my rear view mirror. I pulled off to the side of the road and got all the necessary documents ready for whatever officer pulled me over. I was bending over the console getting into the glove box when I heard the all too familiar tap at my window.

"Dad?" I said as I opened the window. I'm not sure why it came out like a question.

"Holy smokes, Bells is that you?" he asked me even though he knew damn well it was me.

"Dad," I started to say but he stopped me.

"Bells you were speeding. How many times have I told you," but I interrupted him.

"I'm sorry dad, I promise I won't do it again," I said as my eyes started to tear up.

"That is what you always say," he said with a twitch of his mustache.

"I really am sorry, I've had a really bad day and I was on my way to your house now," I thought I could placate him but I was so wrong.

"Where were you coming from?" he asked knowing where I did just come from.

"Edward's house," I said as I looked down.

"Should've known you would go there first," he said in a hurt voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't be more for you."

"Dad, it's not like that. I had to speak to him. I need him to sign the divorce papers but he still refuses to do so," I said out of irritation.

"That boy is still in love with you, what do you expect?" he asked with his brow cocked.

I shook my head and said, "there's no way he could be; especially, with how I hurt him."

"Look as much as I'm glad to be speaking to you, I really think you should head home. The side of the road is no place to be having this conversation." I nodded my head and waited for him to get back into his squad car before I pulled off.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Walking into the house that I grew up in was surreal. These walls once felt like they were caving in on me. Now though, they felt like home. Nothing has changed here at all. I really didn't expect it to either. Men are creatures of habit after all. The kitchen still had the faded yellow paint on the walls that my mother used to make it more cheery. The old tattered kitchen table is there with the three mismatch chairs.

I took my suit case up to my old bedroom. It looks as if Charlie had never walked in the room; let a lone change it any since last time I was here. It was like a shrine to my childhood. I put my case down on the bed and walked over to my cork board above my desk. The pictures hanging there brought a smile to my face. They were pictures of my friends and I.

"I couldn't change anything," my dad said from the door way. I jumped at the sudden intrusion. I wasn't expecting him to be there. He was leaning his tall frame against the door frame. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," he said sheepishly.

"It's okay," I muttered. "I," began to say but trailed off.

"It's true, I couldn't change anything. I wasn't able to even come in here. It hurt too much," he began to say but I cut him off. I didn't want to have this conversation then. "No Bells, let me get this out. I didn't just lose my grand-daughter," he said with a choke. "I also lost my daughter that day."

"You have no idea what I went through," I said.

"I know. I couldn't imagine out living my daughter. I know it was hard. But baby, I know what it's like to have my child choose to leave me. It hurt when your mom left but when you did, I can't even explain it right." He said as he looked at his feet. I didn't realize how selfish I was until that moment. "I'll let you get some rest. See you in the morning."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

But I wouldn't get any sleep. All those memories kept flooding my brain and I had to get out of that house for a while. As I pulled up in the parking lot to the bar, James called. "Hey James, I miss you," I said into my cell phone.

"What's that God awful noise?" he barked in my ear without saying hello. I looked over my shoulder and looked at the building. You could hear the music all the way out at my car.

"Oh, it's just my past. Look darling, I'm not sure when I'll be home," I said sweetly. I didn't really want to have this particular conversation with him at the moment. I knew he would be pissed.

"Well as long as you come back. What is the hold up anyways? I thought you were telling your dad and then you were getting on the next plane back."

"It's not that simple. See before I came to New York, I was married," but he interrupted me.

"What do you mean married? Are you trying to humiliate me or something?"

"No Darling, that's what I'm trying to avoid. See, he never signed the divorce papers and," but he interrupted me again.

"I can't deal with this right now, Isa! Get it taken care of and I want you back here pronto. Do you understand me? The media is going to have a field day with this mess," he barked as he hung up on me without saying, I love you or even bye.

"Well if it isn't Hells Bells?" came the cackle of Jasper's southern accent as I walked into Forks only bar. Jasper was one of Edward's best friends. He was slightly shorter than Edward and lankier. His blonde hair came down to his shoulders in waves. He had that smile on his face that he always had. Jasper had a super power that no one else ever had. He could put a smile on anyone's face by flashing them his smile.

"Hey, Jasper," I said over the noise of the bar. "How's Alice?"

"Well, why don't you ask her yourself," he said as he cocked his head in her direction by the pool table. "I was on my way back over from getting drinks. You want to watch as I wipe the table with Edward. He always sucked at the game anyways."

"Sure, sure," I said as I heard a noise curdling scream. "Bella," Alice screamed as she ran for me. I never could understand how the tiny sprite packed so much enthusiasm. She nearly knocked me over in the process. Alice was my best friend at one point in time. She's also Edward and Emmett's little sister.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well look at you," Rosalie sneered. I guess I wasn't her favorite person at the moment. But then again, I wasn't ever her favorite to begin with. She had always been cordial with me because she was with Emmett but now she looked at me like I was a bug or something. "Here to cause more destruction?" she asked with a cocked eye brow.

"Rosie back off, she just got here. Besides, I missed my bestie," Alice said as she took a step back but still had my hands in her own so she could get a better look. The look on her face was one of astonishment. "Wow, Bells, designer clothes and everything. Well all be, you're finally dressed good and on your own," Ali said with a giggle. I missed her a lot. Actually, I missed everyone a lot.

"Yeah but she didn't miss us at all," Rose said back. "Do you Isa?"

"Leave it be, Rose," Edward told her. He never did care for her. He only tolerated her because of Emmett. And I know the same to be true the other way around as well.

"So what brings you to town Bella?" Lauren asked me in her overly sweet-nasally voice. She had her vodka and cranberry in one hand and her other hand dug into Edward's forearm. So Edward really didn't have a date, he was just trying to make me jealous. He always hated Lauren. He only used her when he needed to. Like before I would go out with him during high school, he went out on a date with Lauren but he made sure that I would be in the diner that evening too. That was the night I said yes to being his girl because I couldn't stand the thought of him being with her.

"Well, if the tabloids are true, then she's getting hitched to that delish of a specimen, James Hunter," Jake said as he walked up behind me. He grabbed my left hand and held it up as he whistled, "Whoa, chica look at the size of that rock!" Jake is the son of my dad's best friend Billy. Jake is very out in your face gay and he doesn't have a care in the world who knows. Coming from a loggers town, you'd think he would try to hide it, hell you wish he would at least dial it back some. Edward's head snapped over to my finger. I tried to apologize to him with my eyes for Jake being so blunt about it.

"Hey Lauren, how about a dance?" Edward asked as he pulled her out to the dance floor. I watched them for all of thirty seconds before I decided I needed a drink. I went up to the bar and ordered a martini dry with an extra olive.

"Since when do you drink martinis?" Em asked as he sat down on the bar stool next to me. I gave him an incredulous look since he was in a bar in full uniform and the bar tender set a beer down in front of him.

"Yeah, well a lot of things have changed," I said flatly.

"Naw, you just got that big apple in you. You're still that naive, hurt little girl in there," he retorted as he knocked on the side of my head.

"Since when did you become so intuitive?"

"Since always, you were always so wrapped up in my brother to notice," he said with that knowing smirk he always had. "besides why do you think your pops loves me so much?" He walked over to Rose without even touching the beer. He gave her a kiss and then retreated out the door. I watched everything going on while sipping my drink. After I ordered my next drink, I challenged Jasper to a game of pool.


	16. Chapter 16

Jasper was always the best pool player in town. So after the third game and my fifth martini, Edward came over to try to talk me into leaving. "Go back to your date, I'm have a fine time," I said while slurring.

"No Bells, he's just trying to save you from further humiliation as always," Jasper said with that damn smirk of his.

"Fuck you, Jasper," I said. Edward grabbed me around my waist and started for the door.

"Don't you need to get back to your whore, Edward?" I asked.

"Whore?" Lauren asked with the stupidest facial expression. I mean come on, she had to know what she was.

"That's what's wrong with small towns is all the small minds," I think I slurred.

"That's it," he said as he flung me over his shoulder. I could hear Jake mutter, "she never could handle her liquor."

Once out side he finally placed me on my feet. "How dare you carry me out like that? You always had to embarrass me like that."

"Look it's one thing to come back here and insult me but you are not going to insult the rest of this town like that." I started to head to my car. "Oh no you don't," he said as he grabbed a hold of my arm. He started to walk me over to his old truck. "I'm not getting into that with you," I said as he grabbed my keys out of my hand.

"Well, you're not driving in this condition," he said as he picked me up and placed me in the passenger seat of his old truck. Actually it was my old truck that he used to make fun of me for driving when we were in high school. Once we got married, he bought me a car and then he started driving this. I was surprised he was still driving it.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I woke the next morning still fully clothed. I was turned on my belly with my face turned towards the wall. I had drool all over my face and the pillow. I turned my head to look at the alarm clock and noticed my divorce papers sitting there. He actually signed them. Finally, I could get them mailed. I also noticed it was like three o'clock in the afternoon. I had to hurry if I was going to get these mailed out. Then I remembered I didn't drive myself home but my keys were on my night stand with the papers. Edward somehow returned my car to the house as well after he dropped me off. That was really considerate of him especially how I treated him.

I was walking through town after I got to the post office. I was stuck in my memories when I heard from behind me, "well look what the cat drug out of bed." I turned around not wanting to talk to this particular person in mind. I didn't really take much time to get ready this morning. I took a quick shower and then pulled my hair back. I chose a pair of my jeans and an old faded Forks High tee shirt from my closet instead of my suit case. So yeah, I looked like crap.

"Lauren, I wanted to apololgize for my behavior last night," she looked taken back for a second. "It was childish and just not who I am anymore."

"Wow, is that Isabella Swan talking to me like I'm a human being?" She asked shocked. "Well you know, Edward was going to go home with me last night. That is, if you didn't show your ass to the whole town." She was trying to get under my skin, but I wasn't going to allow her to.

"That's okay, Edward is a free man. He's free to go out with whomever he wants to," however I wasn't very convincing with that. I mean I felt a pang of hurt when I said that. I spent the past four years trying to forget him and this town all the same.

"Well, maybe I'll give him a call tonight. The festival in town would be a great place to hang out again." I just walked a way from her. In search of a coffee shop.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I needed coffee badly and Lauren was on my last nerve. I was irritated because I couldn't find a coffee shop. I figured they would have put one in by now. The rest of the world had many. So, I walked over to the diner instead.

When I walked in, all eyes were on me, "well if it isn't little Bella Swan," Cora sang out. She had been the waitress here at the diner since before I was born. I remember my dad bringing me in here and we would have dinner almost every night. "You need a cup of Joe?" She asked as I sat down in a booth a crossed from my father. Fancy seeing him in there. I just nodded, unable to find my voice.

"Hey baby girl, how are you this morning?" he asked me.

"I feel like death warmed over," I said. He laughed loudly at that gaining the stares of the people at the tables near us. "You look it," he said. Cora brought the coffee and sat it in front of me. She also brought me the creamer and the sugar knowing how I took my coffee. "Thank you," I muttered.

"Are you going to the festival tonight?" my dad asked me. "Probably not, I thought about making you dinner since it's been a while."

"Go out, have fun, I'll be working any way. I'm letting the guys have the night off so they can have fun with their families," he said. "So I see Edward brought you home last night," he said as he was eyeing me over the paper he was looking at. He knows that Edward is a sore subject for me. Me and my dad got into this argument many times before. He was close to Edward and Emmett because he wanted a son of his own and of course I was just the disappointment to him.

"Yeah he did," I simply said.

"Are you going to see him again?" he asked me.

"No Dad, actually I'm seeing someone new. I'm here to get the papers signed," I replied to him.

"I know, that was your last tie to this God forsaken town, right?" he asked. I actually winced at the tone he used.

"I sent you air line tickets to come to New York for your birthday. I wanted you to meet James," I said out of irritation. I sat at the airport two hours before I realized he didn't board the plane to begin with.

"I told you, I don't do planes. I can't leave Forks. The town needs me," he said. I stood up because I was sick of this conversation. This town has always been his number one thing. See when my mom left us, I lost both of my parents that day. That was rough. "I needed you too," I said simply as I put a five on the table for the coffee and walked out. I had to get out of there. Emotions wasn't something I was good talking about especially with Charlie.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

I ended up at the gate of the cemetery. I didn't even realize where my feet were taking me. I pushed the gate open, it had an eerie rusty sound as it clanked open.

The last time I was there, we were burying my little girl. I never went back. How could I? I was the reason she was in the ground. There was a beautiful bench sitting next to her grave. It wasn't there before but I sat down on it anyways. There was fresh Lillys laying on the ground in front of her gravestone. It read: Lily Vivian Cullen, Born September 11, 2006; Died July 5, 2010. In the garden of happy memories, It is always summer.

That day was horrible. I remember it like it happened yesterday. It was the day after 4th of July. Edward was working at the shop. He was a mechanic at the shop downtown and had to work half a day that day. So I decided to take my Lily to the park for the morning. She had been super good that morning and asked me if we could go. When she broke out with the puppy dog eyes, I couldn't resist. We lived about a block and a half down the street from the park so I decided to walk. I was sitting on a bench with Angela Weber while our kids were playing. Her Benny brought a ball that they were playing catch with. It all happened so fast but in slow motion all the same. Benny threw the ball to Lily and the ball rolled away from her. She followed it into the street. I was up and moving but before I could reach her the car ran into her.

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry I couldn't get to you in time," I was interrupted by Edward's gruff voice.

"Bella, it wasn't," I interrupted him.

"Please Edward, don't say it. It was my fault. I let you down. I let my dad down. I let her down. I couldn't..." my voice caught in my throat.


	20. Chapter 20

"Baby, if you keep focusing on the would have, could have, should haves; there's nothing that could have been done."

"You know Edward, it makes me so angry that you wasn't angry at me. You should have been infuriated, she was your daughter," I screamed at him as I was punching his chest. He grabbed my arms and held me to him.

"You think I wasn't infuriated, I was so mad. Just not at you. It was a freak accident that I knew couldn't be prevented. I had to be the glue that held everyone together. I just wasn't strong enough," he said in a quiet voice.

"It replays in my mind every day. There's not a single day that I don't think about it. I can't get it out of my mind. I keep hearing her scream," I told him quietly. I could feel him wiping the tears from my eyes. He made a motion for the bench. He sat down and then pulled me into his lap. I know I shouldn't have; it was rather irrational but I let him.

"I'm sorry if I didn't hate you Bella," he said sarcastically. "Because I know that you couldn't have saved her. After you left, I made this bench for her so I could visit and not care about getting wet or muddy. I came here almost every day. I felt you slipping away from me little by little. First it was the new hobbies and then you changed your hair."

"I was trying so hard to cope Edward. I was so angry at the world and I thought if I stayed busy that I wouldn't see it in mind all the time. How wrong was I?" I said as I nuzzled into him. I wanted to take all the comfort he would give me. That's why it didn't work out for us. I wouldn't take the comfort he was offering at the moment. That and I ran like the coward I was. We sat like that for the longest while. He would occasionally rock us back and forth. My phone rang but I ignored it and let it go to voice mail. It was probably James anyways but we needed this moment together. After it rang for the second time, Edward said, "you should probably get that." It was of course James. He would blow my phone up if I didn't answer the phone so I took a few steps away to talk to him.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Hello," I simply said out of irritation.

"Oh your mad at me now? You answer the phone when I call you!" he paused so I could apologize just like always. "I'm sorry James, I couldn't answer the phone right then."

"Whatever Isa, when will you be home?"

"I don't know. I still need to talk to my dad and it just hasn't been the right time. I may be another couple of days," I told him.

"I need you here as soon as possible Isa," he demanded me before he hung up. I turned around and Edward was gone. I guess that moment was over thanks to James. I shouldn't have been mad at James. After all, I was sitting on another man's lap with my face nuzzled into his neck. I should have been ashamed of myself. I said one last good bye to Lily.

I remembered what my dad said about the festival in town. So I made my way towards town square. It seems like everyone in town had shown up. I looked around to see if I could find Alice or any of the crew. I noticed Angela Weber in a stance staring at me. It was kind of creepy the way she did look at me. When I walked up to her, she turned around to the child that was tugging at her shirt. He looked just like little Ben but a few years older. Then I realized it was him. My eyes started to water because I knew my Lily would never be that age. "Angela," I said in a croaky voice.

"Bella," she drug out my name awkwardly. "I-I-I" she began to say but I cut her off.

"Ang, it's okay really," I said as I enveloped her in a huge hug.

"Bella, I'm so sorry." she mumbled into my shoulder.

"Ang, I needed my best friend. You quit talking to me," I said through my tears. Ben, Angela's husband, was standing next to Edward and they both looked unsure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have, but I felt so guilty because my kid was still and yours was, all I could do was hold Bennie tightly. I thought you'd hate me," she said quieter because we were starting to get an audience. "And I felt guilty because I was glad I still had Bennie."

"I never hated you Ang, I lost it though and didn't know what I was doing. Sometimes, I still don't." I sniffled.

"Do you want to help me get the kids settled down for dinner?" she asked while disengaging our hug.

"Sure," I said but then added, "how many kids do you guys have now?" When I noticed a full table. She laughed and said four. Two were twins and then there was the baby.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

After we cleaned up the kids' dinner, Edward walked up behind me and whispered in my ear, "dance with me." I shook my head no. "Come on Bella," he whispered again his breath hot on my neck. I could feel my nipples harden at the sensation. I hated my body in that moment for it giving into him as it did. I could feel his smirk against my neck as he pressed his chest to my back with his hands placed low on my hips.

"Edward, I I I," I stuttered not being able to get my thoughts out. That's what he did to my mind.

"Bella, it's just a dance," he whispered in my other ear. He nuzzled his nose down my neck. "Mmm," he moaned as his lips descended down my neck. His hands moving up my side ghosting the sides of my breasts which caused me to moan. "Edward, we ca," I begin to say but was cut off from the moan that ripped through my body.

"Shhh," he whispered as I felt his hard cock pressed against my ass. A shrill ring ripped us apart. I looked around looking for it but couldn't find it. The ringing stopped but Edward was gone. The festival started to fade away from me. That was when I realized I was dreaming of Edward. I could not believe that I just had a wet dream about my soon to be ex-husband while I was engaged to another man. My phone quit ringing but it started to ring again strait after. "Hello," I croaked into the phone.

"Damn it Isa, how many times do I have to tell you to answer my calls?" my fiance growled into the receiver.

"James, darling," I emphasized the darling. "It happens to be four am here. I was sleeping," I said like I was talking to a simpleton.

"Watch your tone with me, I don't care what time it is," he snarled. "You are my fiance and you will be home within forty eight hours. I have been more than understanding with you." He hung up the phone. I rolled my eyes as I held my phone out in front of my face in astonishment.

I threw my phone a crossed the room and then heard the door bell. I ran down the stairs to answer the door before my dad could. I opened the door to see an exhausted looking Victoria on the front porch.

"Hey Bitch, finally," she started but I interrupted her.

"Quiet down, my dad is right there," I hissed.

"Hey Papa Swan, it's so nice to meet you." she said as she passed by me and went strait to him. She bypassed his offered hand and pulled him into a tight hug. His body went stiff as a board. She totally intimidated him. I saved him by dragging her up the stairs to my bedroom.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"What are you doing here?" I asked her as soon as I pushed her into my bedroom door.

"Wow, I feel the love," she joked. "James sent me. He wanted me to keep tabs on you and try to hurry you along."

"What?" that could not be real. She had to be joking with me. "Since when are you two close?"

"I'm just pulling your chain. I miss my bestie, that's all. Is that such a crime?" she asked with her patented bitch brow raised.

"Of course not," I said while looking guilty as hell. Why did I always let the two of them guilt me like they do? "How long are you here for?"

"Until I pull you away from here," she said. I know she said her and James didn't talk but I'm really starting to believe they did.

"Well, I still have a few loose ends to tie before I can go. I'd hate to keep you from your booming social life," I said jokingly. I mean the girl doesn't do anything but live off her trust fund.

"What ever slut," she said with a yawn. "Man, now I know why they call it the red eye flight." She stretched her arms above her head and laid down on the tiny twin bed. It took all but five minutes for the sand man to pay her a visit. So I made my way down to the kitchen to start a pot of coffee; however, Charlie beat me to it.

"Sorry about Victoria, dad. She has what I can say," I said and trailed off while trying to think of a word to explain her.

"No tact," my dad finished for me. I smiled at him. "Yeah."

"Can I ask you a question Bella?" he asked after drawing a long drink of his coffee.

"Shoot," I said.

"Is this James a good guy?" he asked with his brow raised.

"Of course he is, why do you ask?"

"Because it seems like he sent your friend to keep tabs on you," he said as he stood up. "I'm going to take a shower and get ready for work."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I can't even be mad that my dad thought James sent my best friend to spy on me. To be honest, I thought the very same thing. He can be very controlling in that way. He would be a good provider, though. Never has he ever hit me. Nor have I ever been scared of that. He would be a good husband. I've tried the marriage for love thing. It didn't work for me. Maybe if there was no romantic emotions between two people then it could work. After all, James' parents have been married for thirty odd years now.

I took my coffee out to the front porch to enjoy the sun rise and to think. Edward was my first everything. He was my first kiss, my first boyfriend, my first time, my first love, shared my first child and was my first ex-husband. When my mom left dad and me when I was seven, he hugged me and told me he would share his mom with me. When I was pregnant with Lilly, he was amazing. He went out at two am because I was out of pickles once. In the delivery room, he held me the whole time. I was in labor for twenty hours and he refused to go anywhere. His parents tried to get him to take a break in the cafeteria. However, he utterly refused to leave my side stating that I didn't get a break so neither should he. The proud look on his face when he cut the umbilical cord was breath taking. I just couldn't handle him not being mad at me especially since I haven't been able to forgive myself yet. I was the reason our child was no longer here. He should have hated me.

"Hey Bella, I'm off to the station," my dad said as he passed me.

"Ok, have a good day," I said awkwardly. I noticed Edward's truck sitting on the street near Charlie's police cruiser. "Is Edward here?" I asked out of confusion while eyeing his truck.

"Naw, he comes over sometimes and hikes when he needs to clear his mind or whatever," he said as he got in his car. As soon as the cruiser was out of sight, I went back inside to get dressed. Vickie was still asleep so I quietly exited the house. Edward's truck was still outside so I started for the familiar trail. I knew exactly where he was at. It probably wasn't the smartest thing for me to go looking for him but whatever. I guess I was glutton for punishment.

Remarkably, I only stumbled a few times in the ten minute it took me to reach the clearing. His back was to me, with him sitting on another wooden bench like the one at Lilly's grave. I snapped a twig as I stepped into the clearing and his head turned towards me. I gave a tentative smile not exactly sure how he would handle me being there. I was intruding on his quiet time after all.

"Hi," I don't know why it came out in a whisper.

"Hi," he returned. But added, "what're you doing here?" He asked with a little bit of a bite to his voice. I wasn't sure how to decipher that. He winced when he looked at the hurt on my face. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"I don't know why I'm here. I-I-I," I said as I began to stutter. I was beginning to think this was a mistake. I sat on the small bench with him. The tension was thick and could be cut with a knife.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Do you come here often?" I asked as I made my way over to the bench.

"You always had the lamest pick up lines," he said with his brow raised high. I let out a low giggle at that.

"Edward," I began to say but paused for a moment. What I was about to say to him was heavy. "I owe you a huge apology. I'm sorry for just leaving without talking to you. In fact, I'm sorry for leaving period."

"Wow, that was huge of you. I accept your apology and truth be told, I was never angry at you for leaving. I understood. You were broken, I just wished I could fix you."

"Nothing can fix me," I said as I hugged my arms around myself.

"Everything can be fixed. Remember, I am the best mechanic after all," he said which caused me to giggle again as he nudged my shoulder with his own. He reached his hand over and pulled my face to his. His kiss started out slow but went frantic fast. I don't even know why I opened to him when he licked my lip. It had been forever since I have been that turned on. I straddled his lap and really was kissing him back. I may have even grind down a little bit, too. I started to compare him to James and in that moment I knew I was in the wrong. I jumped off of him and flew to the opening of the meadow.

"I'm sorry," I said with my hand over my forehead wiping the sweat away. "I'm not," was his simple reply.

"I can't be here, I gotta go," I said as I started to walk away. Irritatingly so, he followed me out like a stalker. "You can stay, I really need to be alone."

"You know I would never let you walk through the forest alone," he said. "Whatever," was my eloquent reply.

We walked around the front of the house and he stopped me while I had my hand on the front door. "Bella, do you love him?"

"No," I said as I shut the door between us.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"Who was that?" I jumped at least two feet off of the floor at my best friend's question. She was standing on the bottom stair looking amused.

"Who's who?" I asked her trying to play stupid.

"Oh no body, just the hot as fuck guy I saw you walking out of the woods with from your bedroom window," she said while looking at her finger nails.

"That was Edward," I said awkwardly.

"Is he single?" she asked me. No way in hell was I getting the two of them together.

"No, he's married," I said quite quickly.

"Oh, well it sure looked like he was into you," she said with that brow arched again.

"You have no clue as to what you are talking about," I said. "How about I take you on a tour of our town?"

"Okay, but what are we to do with the other twenty three and a half hours of the day?" she asked cheekily as I rolled my eyes at her.

Our first stop was the diner. Yeah, Vickie so stuck out like a sore thumb. Jake was sitting in the back of the diner and flamboyantly waved us over when he saw us. I think he tries to find ways to make the uptight people in this town to be uncomfortable. Vickie on the other hand was in love with our Jake.

"And who might this lovely morsel be?" Jake asked as he kissed both of her cheeks.

"Jake, this is my friend Vickie, Vickie this is my friend Jake."

"Friend? Bitch please, I'm your bestie," she corrected me the same time Jake said, "Friend? Bitch please, I'm your brother from another mother," I just shook my head.

After eating our very greasy food, Jake decided he was going to ride with us during our tour of the town. Of course, she was correct when she asked what we would do with the other twenty three and half hours of our day. The only places we got to drive her past was the three schools, the police station, main street that hosts a few shops and then the hospital. Again, it is a small loggers town. So Jake decided that we were going to show her La Push, too. I've always love First Beach. It is definitely my favorite place to be other than our meadow.

Of course, Vickie was bored to tears with our beach. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful, but it's not like the beaches back on the East Coast or even down in California. It's undeveloped and that is exactly how I like my beach. I don't like lots of people being around.

"Gosh, what do you all do for fun around here?" she murmured as she took in the beach. "Surely, there is something fun?"

"Nope, this is about it," Jake said.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

I decided to make dinner for my dad since it had been a while since I've actually cooked for him. After dropping Jake off at his car, Vickie and I went to the Safe Mart to pick up the ingredients to make my Gramm's Stroganoff.

"Isa, why is everyone looking at us like we are a social pariah or something?" Vick asked me while shifting her gaze all around us.

"This is an old logger's town. You are a new comer and I haven't been home in a long time. They're just curious," I said with a shrug. We were in the dairy department when we ran into Esme Cullen, my soon to be ex mother-in-law.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again. My children haven't stopped talking about you yet. I was wondering if I got to run into you," she said as she grabbed me in tight embrace. I broke down in sobs at the feel of her motherly warmth. "Oh sweetheart," she quietly shushed me as I tried to apologize to her. Thankfully, this is such a small town that she would have already heard about James and I didn't need to tell her about him. Vickie cleared her throat and interrupted the reunion I was having with my mother-in-law.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Vick, this is Esme Cullen. Esme this is my friend Vickie. Esme became my mother figure when my mom skipped out on me when I was seven," I told Vickie. That was a lot easier then saying she was now my ex mother-in-law.

"Oh isn't that nice," Vickie said. For once it didn't seem like she was being snide or rude.

"I'm going to let you go Bella, but we need a chance to catch up before you leave," she said as she pulled me in for another hug. "Of course," I answered.

Lauren was the cashier at the check out line. I rolled my eyes as soon as I got into line knowing she was going to go slow on purpose. "Wow, Bella, when are you running back out of town?" she sneered at me.

"Not that it's any of your business, ho, but she will be gone real soon to get back to her fiance," Vickie sneered back.

"Fiance? Don't you have to divorce the first before you move onto the second one?" Lauren asked stupidly. She was right there when Jake announced my engagement. In fact, there was a tabloid on her counter that had my photo right on top. I rolled my eyes at the both of them.

"What are you talking about Willace?" Vickie asked incredulously. "If my bestie was married once, she would have told me."

"I assume Little Swan has a lot in her past that you are not privy to," Lauren sneered. But it took me off balance when she said Little Swan. James was the only person that called me that.

"Where did you hear that name for me?"

"In the tabloid, your new fiance did an interview," she said as she pointed to the rag mag. I picked a copy up and put it down with my groceries on the belt. "Lauren, as always, it was a pleasure," I sneered.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

I started dinner as Vickie went upstairs to have herself a little nap. She was sure worn out from our small town of nothing. I got most of dinner together and let it simmer on the stove as I pulled out the rag mag. I read the article three times and sure enough, there was personal information in that article that normal people doesn't know about. Like that God awful nick name he calls me. Also, he stated that I was currently out of town in my home town telling my family about the engagement. When asked why he didn't go with me, he replied, "with my father's upcoming election, I can't take the time away at this time. I wished I could be at her side while she told her father about our engagement," he was good at talking crap when he needed too.

Dad walked in the door and went through his evening chore of taking off his gun belt and taking the magazine out of the gun. "Where's your friend?" he said in a gruff voice.

"Upstairs taking a nap," I said as I nodded to the stairs. He picked the magazine up and slid it in his pocket. I smirked at his actions. He trusted me, he just didn't trust Vic. He plopped down into his recliner and turned on ESPN. I grabbed him a Vitamin R and handed it to him.

"Thanks Bells, I really have missed having you around."

"I know what you mean dad. I left wanting to get as far away as I could hoping it would help me forget. However, I didn't. I see it everyday in my mind on a loop. But I came back here and feel like I'm finally healing," I said in a vulnerable voice. "Or starting to anyways."

"That's good Bella, I just want the best for you Sweetie."

"New York works for me, but then I get here and it no longer feels like the stifling, suffocating place I was trying to run away from. It feels like home."

"Well, you can't ride two horses with one ass, Sugar Dumpling," my dad said. The sugar dumpling took me off guard for a second. He never called me anything other than Hells Bells, Bells or Baby Girl.

I called for Vickie before I dished out the food. We sat at our little table eating the meal as a family.

"Uhm, Isa, why did that Lauren chick say that about you needing a divorce before you can be married again?"

My dad dropped his fork at that question. Now was the time to tell my friend I was married. "Because I need to get a divorce before I can marry James."

"So who were you married too? Did I meet him yet?"

"Relax, you only met Jake, Lauren and Esme other then my dad."

"Wait up, Edward was that tall drink of water that you were hiking with," she didn't ask.

"Yes, that was Edward," I simply stated.

"But you told me that he wasn't available that he was married," she said in a hurt voice.

"I technically did not lie, he really is still married. However, he is available. Not that I want my best friend to hook up with him. I mean he was my first love and all," I said with a small bite to it. I mean isn't that the girl code. You don't go after your girl's guy, exes, brother or what ever. My dad raised his eyebrow at me when I defended why I didn't want her to hook up with Edward. He knows that I still love him. After all, I gave him my heart when I was seven and I refuse to ask for it back.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

"Calm down Bella, I don't want your man," she snipped while tapping furiously on her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Vickie. I got defensive and I shouldn't have," My dad raised his brow again at watching her walk right over me. I've always been the girl that stood up for myself. However, for some reason I can not with Vickie and James. I think it was more along the lines of me trying to find something completely different.

"It's ok, Bitch. Come on, I was just messing with you," she began to say but my dad scolded her use of the word Bitch. "Language, you will remember you are at my dinner table, not back in New York." He probably thought she was a heathen. Her reply caused me to roll my eyes. "Sorry, Papa Swan. I'll do better." I think my jaw dropped with her reply. I've never seen her back down to chastiment before.

"So Isa, this meal is really delicious. How come you never make it back home?"

"Because this is my Gramm's recipe and dad's favorite meal. It doesn't feel right to make it for anyone else."

"Not even when you were married to Edwin?" she asked with her bitch brow making an appearance.

"It's Edward and no. I made it a few times for dinner when dad came over but that was it. Like I said, it's a special meal I make for my dad," I said in defense of the Edwin and my dad's meal. She put her hands up in the air in surrender.

We were interrupted by Jake walking through the door. "Hells Bells, you made my favorite," he said as he filled a plate. He sat down next to me at the table. I slapped the back of his head like old times, "nope, I made Charlie's favorite meal."

"Damn strait," Dad said with a twitch of his statche.

"So Jakie poo, what is fun to do this evening?" Vickie asked Jake.

"Oh Chicka, we only have one bar in town. So if you want to go out, you're slumming it," he said.

"How do you people live with nothing to do?" My dad took offense to her insult and if I'm being honest so was Jake and I too.

"Because there is more to life than going out every night," my dad said. Jake added, "most of the guys only go out on Friday and Saturday evenings because they work during the day."

"Do you go out a lot in New York Bella?" my dad asked slowly.

"Little miss goodie two shoes? Of course not, she's so boring and a workaholic as well," Vickie said.

"Good, it's not safe for you girls to go out all the time like that."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Even though it was only Tuesday night, Vickie was able to talk Jake into going out. So Jake started texting everyone to see if they wanted to go out for a few beers. While he was doing that, she pulled me up the stairs to get ready. She dressed in a green tight, bandage type of dress with no sleeves. She forced me into a blue dress with spaghetti straps that flowed down to the knee. She wanted me to wear something more revealing. I thankfully won that fight. She put a pair of strappy silver death trap heels on my feet.

As I walked into the bar, it was eerily quiet. It was Tuesday night so it was dead in there. But Jake was able to get all of the crew together. "Well Hells Bells," Emmett boomed as he scooped me up off of my feet. "You clean up nice."

"Thanks," I said while looking over at Edward. Thankfully that night, he didn't bring Lauren with him.

"Wow Bella, you look beautiful," Alice said. Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. Vickie grabbed my arm and said, "introduce me to your friends, Bella."

"The big one here is Emmett and the blonde scowling over there is his wife Rosalie. The little one is his baby sister Alice," but she interrupted me. "I'm Alice, Bella's Bestie." She stated matter of fact. Thankfully Vickie let it be. "The blonde guy is Alice's husband Jasper and Rosalie's brother. That is Angela and her husband Ben," I said pointing over to Ang and Ben. I then noticed, Ang had the baby on her hip.

"You have a baby in a bar?" Vick had stated like a question.

"Well yeah, he's still on the tit so it's okay," Ang replied. I shook my head. You need a passport to come to Forks.

"And who is this," Vickie said as she put her hand out to Edward to shake. "This is my, my," I started to say stuttering over the word. I wasn't sure how to introduce him so I just simply said, "Edward." He arched his brow at my introduction but shook her hand anyways. I just shrugged my shoulders and smiled. I missed him so much and there are some moments when I don't want to go back to New York. She tried to linger with him but he didn't have any of that. He went over to the bar to get away from her.

I mozied on over to the bar next to him. "What'd ya have Bella?"

"Just a beer tonight," I said. Edward's eyebrow popped up again. I sat down on the stool I was standing in front of. "What, I really didn't want to go out but Vickie always gets what she wants."

"That's not the girl I know," he said. "You'd never let any one walk on you before."

"I'm not the same girl I was before, Edward," I said in a quiet voice. We were interrupted by Alice sitting down on my other side and Emmett on Edwards other side.

"Whatch ya doing?" she asked us. The four of us were always inseparable when we were young. We were the core of the group since Jasper and Rosalie didn't move to Forks until Junior High.

"Just having a beer," Edward answered her.

"Bella, I wished you would stay here," Alice said with a quivered lip. "Yeah, we need you here," Emmett added on.

"Guys leave her be," Edward said. "But Edward we thought you of all people would want her to stay."

"Of course I want her to stay with me, but she doesn't want me and I'm certainly not going to stop her," he said as he got up and sat down next to Jasper.

AN: "You have a baby in a bar," was my all time favorite quote from Sweet Home Alabama. I had to get it in there some how.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"He went to New York, Bella," Alice said.

"He really did," Em added on as he moved over to Edward's vacated stool. "He knew he couldn't compete with the Big Apple. So he came home alone. He's been stuck in the past ever since. He moved into the guest bedroom because it hurt him to much to sleep in your bed. He left Lilly's bedroom the same too. He goes to her grave everyday at the same time. He doesn't date."

"Yeah, he even waters your flowers," Alice added. "They remind him of you."

I turned my head to look at him. He was just sitting there staring at me as if he knew what we were talking about. The bar was too loud and he was sitting too far away to hear our conversation. Vick looked as if she was trying to get his attention. But wasn't able to get his attention.

"Bella, do you love your fiance?" Em asked me.

"I, I, I uhm," but he interrupted me. "That answered my question."

"I gave my heart away when I was seven and I never got it back. I refuse to even try to get it back. It's his for all eternity."

"Then why are you getting married to another man?" Alice asked me.

"Honestly, he didn't really ask me. He put the ring on my finger and said Marry me. Then he pulled me out of the restaurant. I never even got to answer him."

"Why would you stay with an ass hat like that," Emmett bellowed out.

"I don't know," I said while I looked over my shoulder at Edward. He winked at me when he noticed I was looking at him again. I blushed.

"I wished you'd come home. I miss my bff," Alice said.

"I miss you too," I said as I pulled her into a tight hug. Em leaned over and hugged himself to us like a leech. Those two always loved group hugs especially if I was the one stuck in the middle. "Seriously Bella, you need to think about marrying this guy before you do," Em whispered in my ear.

Edward walked over to us at that moment. "Bella, will you dance with me?" Edward asked me as we disengaged our Bella Oreo. Against my better judgment, I took his offered hand. He pulled me over to the dance floor and held me close to his body. He nuzzled his cheek into my forehead and started to sing along with Ed Sheeran's song Photograph. I always loved his singing voice. I eventually let go of his hand and placed both of my hands around his neck trying to pull myself closer to him and buried my face in his neck. Let me tell you, Edward smells so freaking good. I couldn't get close enough to him.

"Edward, I don't want to go back to New York," I whispered into his neck. He squeezed me tighter as he whispered, "then don't."

I pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Edward, take me home," I demanded.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

He took a step backwards which I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared. "Please Edward take me home where I belong."

"Bella, if you go home with me tonight, there's no going back. I want you forever, baby," he said with conviction.

"Edward, I'm not going back to New York. I can either live with my dad or I can go home to my husband. It's your decision," I said while looking him in the eye.

"Baby, I can't have you and you leave me again," he said while he pressed his forehead to my own.

"I'm not going back Edward. Me and you, forever," he crashed his lips to mine. His kiss was hungry and passionate. Edward swallowed my moans as his hands started to descended south. We were interrupted by Vickie bumping into us obnoxiously.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" she asked me.

"I'm making the decision I should have made two years ago, I'm going home," I said with conviction. "With my husband," I said as I put my arms around his neck again.

"What about New York? What about James, your fiance?" she sneered fiance while tapping away at her phone again.

"I'm done running from my problems, I'm going to start standing up and facing them. I love him and this town."

"This little Podunk hick town?" she said while sounding appalled.

"Listen here Slut," Rose sneered while getting between me and Vickie which surprised me when she was going to defend me. "This town is ten times better than New York. At least it isn't full of fake pretentious people." Okay, so she didn't really defend me. She was defending our town.

"Jakie Poo," I said in a sickly sweet voice, "you are on Vickie detail. Take her back to Charlie's to get her things and then take her to Port Angeles to get a motel room. I'm not going to Charlie's. I'm going home." I said and then nuzzled my face into Edward's neck. He tightened his hold on me when I said this.

"Of course Bella Baby," Jake said. "It's about time you came to your damn spidey senses."

"I was lost for awhile. I'm just glad I found my way back home," I said while playing with the little hairs on the back of Edward's neck. He moaned quietly at my ministrations.

"I can't believe your giving up New York and James for this Podunk hick town and that red neck hill billy," Vickie said but was cut off by Alice punching her in the face.

"I am finished with you insulting my bestie and my town. But I draw the line at my brother. Now get the fuck out," Alice said as she emphasized the word fuck. That was so out of character, Alice never curses but I could tell she was getting to the end of her rope.

"Baby, take me home," I moaned into Edward's ear.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Jake grabbed Vick by the upper arm and pulled her out of the bar. Our group descended onto us and after everyone had their hugs, we all made our way to our cars. Edward's mouth descended on mine again and pressed me against his truck. When we needed to breath he moved his mouth down my chin towards my neck. "Oh Edward," I moaned as he grabbed a hand full of my ass. "Fuck Bella," he moaned against my skin.

"Get a room," Emmett bellowed. Edward pulled back so that way he can open my door.

"You should call Charlie so he won't be surprised when Jake gets to the house," Edward said. I did as he said.

"Hey Bells, everything okay?" my dad asked out of concern.

"Yeah Dad, everything is great actually. Jake is bringing Vickie by to get her crap and then he's taking her to Port Angeles to get her a motel room. She's going back to New York."

"Okay," he drawled out. "Where are you going?"

"Home with my husband," I stated simply. "I'm not going back to New York."

"Thank the good Lord Bells. I'm so glad you're staying," Charlie said. I smiled at his enthusiasm. I could hear Vickie screaming in the background at Jake. I guess they were arguing back and forth with each other. At that moment, I really didn't care. "I better get off here and make sure your friend doesn't hurt Jake." I was sitting in the middle of the truck and Edward had his hand on my thigh moving it northward.

"Okay dad, I'll talk to you tomorrow," I said as we disconnected the call. I snuggled myself into Edward's arm. He was massaging my thigh which felt delicious.

"Baby are you absolutely sure?" Edward asked as he tightened his hand.

"Yeah, Edward, I want you," I said as I kissed his neck. "I need you. I thought I wanted a divorce. But I got here and all of my feelings resurfaced over the few days I've been back. I love you still. I never stopped loving you."

We were quiet for a moment. We had pulled in to the drive way to our home. But neither one of us made the move to go into the house. "Edward, I just wanted you to know, I never slept with him."

"Thank Fuck, you have no idea how relieved I am to hear that Bella," he said as he kissed my temple. "Can I ask why though?"

"Because it never felt right," I began but put my hand up to halt his next statement. "I gave you my heart when I was seven. I tried to force myself into this relationship thinking I could move on. But it just wasn't right. I wasn't in the right spot at the right time. I needed you not him." I put my arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly to me as I straddled his lap. "I love you," I whispered in his ear. "I will spend the rest of my life proving to you just how much I want you."

"I'm going to hold you to that, Love," he said as his lips smashed into mine.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

He slowed the kiss and then put his forehead to mine. Both of our breaths were heavy. "I'm so happy you came home Bella," he whispered. "Me too," I said as I climbed off of his lap. He opened the door and pulled my hand out of the truck. He started to run to the front door but stopped so he could kiss me again. His big hands framed my face as he frantically kissed me hard. After breaking the kiss, he grabbed my hand and made a mad dash for the front door. He had pressed me between him and the door as he was trying to unlock the door. He fought with the key for a few minutes. I guess his frantic kissing me while trying to unlock the door did not help. Once he finally opened the door, he led me in and pressed me against the other side of the door.

"I dreamed of this moment for a while now, baby," he said through his kisses. "Welcome home!"

"Oh, it's good to be home," I said as I attacked his lips again. His hands kneaded my ass roughly probably leaving finger prints. I didn't care. I brought my legs up and around his waist so that way he didn't have bend so far to kiss me. He started walking down the hall way and before I knew it, I was flat on my back on our old bed. I looked around the room when he turned on the lamp and sure enough, he didn't change a thing to it. He suddenly looked unsure of his self.

"I couldn't change anything Bella. I didn't even sleep in here. I stayed in the guest room. It just felt wrong," he admitted to me.

"It's okay Edward," I began to say. He pulled his shirt over his head and I was rendered speechless. After a moment of ogling my fine husband I said, "I'm so sorry for leaving. I should have stayed so we could work it all out. I should have seen the shrink like you wanted. I was just in so much pain and so angry, I didn't know what to do." He dried my tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I get it Bella," he began to say but held his hand up to stop me from interrupting. "You were lost, it hurt when you left but I prayed every night you would come back to me. I'm just glad you found your way home." He said as he pushed the skirt of my dress up my thighs. He kneeled between my legs and started to pull my panties down. Once he did, he threw them somewhere on the other side of the room. He spread me open down there with his fingers. My hips flew off of the bed when I felt his tongue. Oh how I missed this and by the way, I will never miss it again because I was going no where ever again. "Edward," I moaned as I started playing with his hair. He looked up in my eyes as he was pleasuring me with his tongue. I felt that familiar coil starting to tighten in my belly. I thought he was going to pull back and make me sweat it out. However, he hooked his fingers into me with that come hither motion. I came so hard when he tickled that special spot.

I laid my head back on the pillow while trying unsuccessfully to catch my breath. He finished undressing me and him. After laying down next to me, he pulled me to pillow his chest. "Baby, I don't have any condoms." I raised my eyebrow at him, "Really Babe, I never dated anyone else."

"You were the last man I have ever been with and you say you weren't with anyone else," he shook his head no. "I still take the pill for my cramps and my cycles. So we are protected, I want my husband to make love to me tonight."

"Fuck Baby," he moaned as he got into position between my legs. He started kissing up my neck until he got to me chin and then hungrily took on my lips. "Am I dreaming?" He whispered into my neck.

"If you are, I do not want you to wake up."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

I woke up to my phone ringing at four in the morning. Edward's arm tightened around my waist and pulled me tighter into him. "What the fuck, it's four am," Edward mumbled into my hair. I hastily grabbed my phone off of the end table and answered it without looking at the caller id.

"Isabella, why did I get a phone call from Victoria telling me that you went home with your ex-husband?" James asked in the angriest voice I have ever heard from his mouth.

"Because I didn't go home with my ex-husband, I went home with my husband. I've decided to stay." I was interrupted by James as Edward pulled me even closer. "You will be back in New York by tonight. I have purchased a plane ticket for both you and Victoria. I will be at the airport waiting for you."

"Wait, why would you purchase a ticket for Victoria?" I asked.

"Because I sent her to bring you back," he said in a duh tone. Edward and I were so close that he could hear everything James had said. He grabbed the phone out of my hand and jumped out of the bed and began pacing.

"You wasted your money, she's not going anywhere!" Edward growled into the phone.

"Nope, don't think so dude, she's already my wife and I ain't losing her again," Edward said in a condescending tone. He was still pacing back and forth. I was afraid that he was going to wear a hole in the carpet.

"Then we'll just have to get married again. We have too much history to ignore each other and I'm not demanding of her like you." I sat up at the mention of getting married again. I had forgotten I mailed those darn papers to James' law office. "It's true, you treat her as if she's your property. She's not your property dude and will never be your wife as long as I'm alive." It's rather sexy how much he was defending me to James. He winked at me when he noticed me watching him pace which made my insides do a little jump.

"Oh, is that a promise. As Vickie said, this is hick town and we take care of our own here. Did you know her dad was the police chief?" He said in an incredulous voice. I'm not sure but it sounded as if James just threatened Edward.

"Bella being the future daughter-in-law of the future president of the United States," Edward actually snorted when he answered James with a laugh. "We must not know the same girl," which kinda pissed me off. I wasn't that bad, okay so maybe I was but he didn't need to say it.

"Whatever dude, get a clue. She doesn't want you and she never said yes either when you asked her to marry you," Edward said as he hung up on the ass whole. "Whatever did you see in him?" he asked me as he threw my phone on the bed.

"I don't know babe," I said with my head hung in shame. "He wasn't so bad until a few months ago."

He tipped my chin up to look at him, "Baby, theirs nothing to be ashamed of. We weren't together at the moment and he was very convincing to you. I'm not mad at you," he said as he crashed his lips to my own.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Edward decided we needed to get some answers. So he called Jake to see where he dropped Vick off at. He had put it on speaker phone so I was apart of the conversation, "what the fuck, it's like four-thirty in the freaking morning!" I snickered when he sounded normal.

"Dude, where did you drop that vapid Vickie off at?" Edward asked with his voice dripping in venom when he said Vick's name.

"Why?" he asked with an incredulous voice.

"Because James sent her to come bring me home, I want some answers from her," I responded to his question.

"Fuck, I didn't take her anywhere. She had a rental car, she sped off as soon as Charlie got her out of the house," Jake said. You could tell he sounded more awake.

"Yeah, well James pretty much just threatened me. He also stated that he sent that harpy to spy on and get Bella," I turned to look at Edward. He did not tell me about him threatening him.

"You didn't tell me that much," I said.

"Because I didn't get a chance to," he said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Jake asked us both.

"I don't know, look Jake, I'm sorry we woke you up. Go back to sleep okay," Edward told him and then added, "I'll open the garage and you come in around noon since we woke you."

"Thanks man," Jake said.

We laid spooning each other until he had to get up to go into the garage. I pouted as he got up and went into the bathroom. He poked his head out the door and said, "maybe we should conserve water and you join me?" What a great idea that was. I was in the bathroom in a flash. Edward was already in the shower when I entered the room so I undressed and pulled the shower curtain.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said with a wink. He grabbed a hold of my hand and helped me into the bathtub. He pulled my back into his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I moaned as I felt his fingers dance a crossed my belly. His hand then started moving North to my boobs. Edward was always a boob man. I let out an embarrassing porntastic moan when he began kneading my boobs. "Mmm, I missed your tits so much." I giggled at his comment. "I always loved your giggle." He was killing me with anticipation. His mouth nudged into my neck and began peppering me with kisses. The kisses became more intense and turned into playful nips with his teethe. Then the nips turned into sucking.

"Oh Edward, I need you," I said as his hands began their descent down my body. I jumped as I felt his fingers dance a crossed my clit. "Shh, calm down, I got you," he whispered in my ear. "I'll always will have you," he continued to whisper as he stroked me towards my orgasm. "Hold on to the wall, baby" he growled. I placed my hands above my head on the shower wall. He spread my legs out by nudging them with his knee. He swiftly slid into me which made me yelp out of surprise. He chuckled at the tiny noise that came from my mouth.

"Bella, you are mine and only mine," he growled into my ear. Most women would have been alarmed at his possessiveness. I on the other hand thought it was sexy as hell. Not only that, but I was the reason for his possessiveness.

"Only yours Edward, I've been only yours."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

I decided to go to the garage with Edward. I used to do that from time to time way back when so I could help them with the books and to clean their office. It was after all a couple of guys running that office. That day, I didn't want to be away from Edward. I was acting like the annoying, clingy wife. However, I didn't care about that. I just wanted to be close to him. It had been a few years since I have been near him so sue me.

While he was working, I sat on an old back seat from a car that Edward moved over next to the Ford Mustang he was working on. Occasionally, he would ask for either a screw driver or wrench. He would caress my hand as I would hand them to him. Yeah, Edward knew exactly what he was doing to me.

"Hey, Belly Baby Poo," Jake said as he walked in and saw me sitting there. "Fancy seeing you here," I rolled my eyes at the second time I heard that phrase that day.

"Hi Jakie Poo," I returned. "How are you today?"

"Overly tired," he drew out. "A little birdie called me at the Ass Crack of Dawn," he said in his fake accent.

"Sorry dude," Edward said from under the hood of the car.

"Sure, sure," Jake responded and all was right in the world again. My phone rang then. I decided to let it go to voicemail when I saw it was James. He had already tried calling me at least ten times but all have been spread out through out the day. That made me nervous thinking it could have been him calling during lay overs or what ever. When I voiced my concerns, Edward shrugged it off with him saying, "doesn't matter, your not going anywhere and I will protect you." I eventually dropped the subject but that didn't stop me from worrying about it.

"What's wrong with the 'stang anyways?" Jake asked in his normal voice. See, that is what I was talking about. One minute he was talking with an accent and the next he was normal. He was exasperating at times.

"I rebuilt the carb the past few days and a tune up," he said as he popped his head out from under the hood. "Bella and I are going to go grab some grub, want us to bring you something back?"

"Of course, you know what I like," he said as he was bent over the hood of a Ford F-150. See a trend here?

All eyes were on us when we walked into the diner. I saw my dad in the corner so we made our way over to him. He looked at our hands and smiled wistfully since we were holding hands.

"Well you two look cozy," Charlie said as we sat down. Edward placed his arm on the back of my booth and I cuddled into his side.

"Thanks," Edward said with a smile.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Dad, I'm really nervous about James. He's been calling all day but in intervals that could be him doing lay overs," I said.

"Are you scared of him Bella?" he asked with his brow raised.

"I told her not to sweat it. He can't force her to go and I'd protect her," Edward said as he was absent minded playing with my hair.

"A desperate man can be a dangerous thing. The second you see him, you call me." Charlie said.

"Of course dad, I just don't want to deal with him," I said. I knew it was silly of me to think that. I mean after all, I didn't break up with him before I got back with Edward. Basically, I told him over the phone after he got a phone call from my so called best friend. In fact, I wouldn't put it past the two of them to being in a relationship themselves.

"Do you think he's been cheating on you?" he asked with that damned brow again.

"He's never really given me anything that would point to that," I said.

"Baby, he sent your best friend to come get you. If you ask me, they seem way to chummy together," Edward said.

"I know guys and I get it. But if he was cheating on me, it's my own fault. We were together for eight months and I never even let him see me naked let alone do anything but kissing. He was getting frustrated a lot with me lately," I told them. "Just never felt right."

"Because it wasn't right," Edward said into my neck.

"Bella, baby, I'm glad you didn't take that step with him. But I do think you need to be careful with him. He could become unhinged. Think about it, his dad is trying to make a bid for president. You would make the better option for a wife then Vickie or any other New York City harlot. He could be obsessive about you," Charlie said. Edward pulled me closer to him as he listened to Charlie.

"So what do we do?" Edward asked him.

"All you can do is be careful," Charlie said. "What about your show?"

"I need to get a hold of my producer and let him know about my relocation. I may have to go back to New York though to settle everything," I said as Edward's body tensed.

"Baby, your not going to New York alone," Edward commanded.

"I was hoping you would come with me. I need to square away my apartment too," I said.

"It'll be tough at the shop but I'm sure Jake will make due. He might be able to get his cousin Seth to help out temporarily," Edward replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Later that evening, we were on the couch eating pizza. Since I went to the shop with Edward, I didn't have time to cook dinner. After flipping channels, he settled on an old rerun of _How I met your mother_. I cuddled into his side after putting my plate on the coffee table. My phone rang with Charlie's face.

"Hey dad what's up?" I asked as I answered the phone.

"James is at my house," he simply said. I froze so Edward took the phone out of my hand. "We're on our way Charlie."

The drive to dad's was a short one. Our house was only a couple of streets over from my dad's house. Sure enough, there was a rental car sitting on the street out front. Edward parked the truck in the drive way next to the cruiser. Edward helped me out of the truck and up the drive. Inside the house was a tense atmosphere.

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you holding my fiance's hand?" James seethed. Victoria looked smug with her arms crossed her chest.

"I'm her husband and she is not your fiance," Edward answered through his teeth. My dad stood between the two of them. Emmett walked in with Steve close behind him. Dad called them here so that way he couldn't call foul play.

"Calm down Edward," Charlie said with his hand up towards Edward's chest. I snuggled up into Edward's side. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer.

"Isa C'mere," James said while snapping his fingers.

"What am I a fucking dog?" I sneered. "You don't own me, I am my own person."

"You are my fiance and you will be back in New York tonight," he said. "We have tickets on a red eye flight."

"I ain't going anywhere with you. I'm not yours and never will be," I said. He made to move closer to me. When he did, Edward pulled me behind him and Emmett flanked him. Over reaction much, huh?

"Come on James, let's go home. Why are you even entertaining this crap? Your dad can go to hell!" Vickie sneered from her position on the couch. "Your mom can't even stand her." She's right, Jane hates me and would never like me. But that was just mere jealousy. Now, I'm wondering if Victoria was ever my friend or if she was merely keeping her enemy close.

"What do you have to do with all of this?" I asked as I walked around my brigade of muscle.

"Oh please, Isa are you really telling me you haven't put two and two together. I mean how stupid can you be?" she asked me. I slapped her. The noise my hand made echoed through the house. Even James was surprised by it.

"Of course you Bitch, I put two and two together. I just wanted to know how much of what was going on behind my back."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Well if anything, James was cheating on me with you," she shrieked as she flew at me. Edward grabbed me around the waist where as James grabbed Vickie.

"Damn it woman, calm yourself," James seethed into her ear.

"He was with me before you were even a blip on the radar. He's mine, Isa," she shrieked again in her voice that only dogs could hear.

"You can have him, get out of my dad's house, get out of my town, get out of my state and get out of my life," I said. I kept getting louder as I said the rest of the statement.

"No can do Isa," James said. "See you my dear would make my parents proud. Vickie on the other hand, they can not stand."

"So what, do you think my dad approved of Edward when I first started dating him?" I asked because my dad didn't like him at first. Edward is the son of his best friend and wanted us together but not at the time that it happened. We were always thrust together but dad didn't want me with him in high school. He wanted me to go away for college but I didn't go. After all, I was pregnant during my high school graduation. "Of course he didn't, but he got over it and they will to. Give her more respect," I told him. You could tell he was really thinking over what I was saying. Vickie quit thrashing in his arms when she figured out I was trying to help her case. "Vickie, I didn't know he was with you until today. I really had no clue," she rolled her eyes. "Really Vick, I wouldn't have been with him had I known."

"Look James, I'm not going anywhere. I left because I couldn't handle the situation. I was in a bad place and needed some time away. I shouldn't have left and I know that now. After being here for a few days, I realized I was starting to heal again," I said as I looked over his shoulder at the picture sitting on the mantle. His eyes followed to see what I was focused on. He released Vick to go take a closer look at the picture. It was the same very one that had me so choked up my first day home. He picked the frame up and stared at it for quite a moment.

"You had a child." It was a statement not a question. Edward let me go and I walked over to him.

"Yes, Lilly." I said simply with out elaborating.

"Where is she now?"

"In heaven," I whispered with my face looking down at the floor. He tipped my chin up to look at me.

"Will you tell me what happened?" he said.

"I really don't want to talk about her. She got hit by a car. I still see it in my mind all the time," I said quietly.

"That explains a lot," I raised my eyebrow at him.

"He's right Isa," Vickie said. "You space out from time to time."


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

I didn't want to look at Vickie when she said that. I just stared at the floor again. I didn't realize that they saw the pain on my face or could tell that something was wrong.

"I understand what you are talking about Bella," James said while tracing my picture with his finger. "I wished you could have trusted me with this info. I would have never judged you about it."

"It wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. It is that I didn't want to talk about it. Like I said, it was hard and I still see it replay on a loop in my mind." I replied. Edward stepped over and put his arms around me. Not as a protection maneuver but more to give me comfort. I turned in his arms and nuzzled into his chest even more. He kissed my hair. I love that man so much. I pulled the ring out of my pocket and handed it to him. "I'm sorry James. I should have never started a relationship when I was in love with another man."

"Lets go home James, it's pointless to try to keep her. She doesn't want you and you know what, I don't think I do either," she said as she slammed the front door. James ran after her, "LS have a nice life Sweet heart. I gotta go catch her."

Just like that, he was gone. "Jeez Bella, what did you see in those two?" Emmett asked with his brow hitched high. Edward punched his dumb ass brother.

"Do you need anything else Chief?" Steve asked my dad.

"No, thank you for stopping by. I just didn't want them calling foul play," Charlie said as he clapped Steve on the back. He left a lot more quietly than the other two did.

"To be honest Emmett, they were completely different than what I had here. I thought I needed different. Of course I was wrong." I said as Edward tightened his arms around me.

"So Bella, why'd he call you LS?" Em bellowed out.

"That was my nick name from him," I answered without saying much more.

"And it means?" he asked slowly.

"It means, Little Swan," I said in exasperation.

"Okay Em, get back to the beat," Charlie said as he slapped his hand on Em's back.

"Yeah brother, thanks for stopping by," Edward said as he did that stupid little man hug thing guys do.

Later that night, Edward was spooning me in bed when I said, "do you think that will be all that we see of them?"

"I don't know baby, I sure hope so," he whispered into my neck as he began to pepper my neck with kisses and his hand made the descent down my body. "Mmm, Edward."

"Like that baby?" he groaned into my neck.

"Oh yeah," but it came out breathy because his hand made it between my legs. He lifted my leg over his and entered me slowly from behind.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

The next morning I got a phone call from my producer Ben. After walking into the living room so that way I didn't disturb Edward's sleep. "Hey Ben what's up?"

"When are you planning on coming in Isa?" Yeah, I was panicking because I forgot to call him.

"About that," I began to say. "Look, I rekindled with my husband. I need to relocate."

"Relocate where, Isa?" He asked me.

"Forks, WA." I simply said.

"That is on the total opposite side of the country, Isa," he replied lamely. But then added, "what about your contract?" Shit, I wasn't thinking about the contract at all.

"Is there anyway we can relocate the show?" I asked hoping they could but I knew I was grasping a straws.

"Isa, I don't know what the execs will have to say about that," he said. "You still have two years left on your contract. Can't you stay here and then move there after your contract runs out?"

"That would be a lot of strain on our relationship," I said.

"What would?" Edward said from behind me. I turned around and noticed his hair was in the usual disarray. He scratched his belly as I was staring at him.

"My contract has two years left on it," I told him. "There's nothing we can do Ben?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, Isa. I'll ask the execs but I don't think they will allow it. I'll get back to you on that," he said right before we said our goodbyes.

Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. He held me as I began crying. Again, from my stupidity, we're being torn apart. I could go there during the week and come home on the weekends. I could never ask Edward to move there.

"Baby, what's going on? Who was that?"

"That was my producer Ben. He was asking me when I was returning to work. I asked if we could relocate the show but he didn't think the execs would go for that. I will probably have to return to New York," his arms tightened around me when I said that.

"Fuck," he whispered. "I was afraid of this, I just didn't want to think about it."

"Babe, I don't want to go back to New York," I told him.

"I know baby, lets let Ben talk to the execs and we'll worry about it then," he said. He held me until I stopped crying and then carried me back into the bedroom. He laid us both back down and pulled my back into his chest. I finally fell back asleep but only after cried myself out.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Later that day I went to go see Esme, my pseudo mother. She really did step up for me when my mother stepped out. Renee and Esme were best friends growing up. When they were pregnant with Edward and I at the same time, they always joked that they wanted us to marry each other when we grew up. Esme felt bad when she did leave. Thankfully, I had her though especially since my dad was very much a man's man.

When I started my first period, we were both frantic because we didn't know what was going on. I was in the bathroom crying laying on the floor. I started to bleed and didn't know what it was. I thought I was going to bleed to death. My dad heard me crying from downstairs so when he walked into the bathroom and saw me laying there, he freaked out. Thankfully, after ten minutes, Esme walked into the bathroom. My dad had called her in for back up. She giggled when she saw me murmuring that I was dying through my cries of agony.

I knocked on the Cullen's front door. Carlisle answered the door dressed for work. He was walking out to start his shift as I knocked. "Bella, I was wondering when I got to see you too," he said as he looked down at his watch, "but I have to run, my shift starts in twenty minutes." He pulled me into a hug and patted my back. Esme walked up at that moment and said, "unhand my daughter, it's my turn for a hug." He handed me over and then walked out the door. I giggled at the two.

"Oh Sweet Heart, what's the matter," she said as she took a step away from me but kept a hold my hands. I was crying at the whole situation. Esme has some serious mom vibes coming out of her. I have craved this for so long. Why I hadn't gone to see her sooner was beyond me.

"I created such a mess Esme," I said through my sobs. She pulled my hand and took me into the kitchen. She placed a coffee cup in front of me. After I calmed down, I told her what happened about everything from James and Vickie to my contract in New York.

"Sweetie, it's all going to work out," she said as she patted my hand. "But Esme, I may have to go back to New York. I have two years left on my contract. I can't ask Edward to leave his family and friends to come with me. It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Baby, I have a feeling that Edward is not just going to let you go back alone. Besides, it's only for two years," she said.

"But we couldn't be able to pay for both our house and my apartment there in New York. It just won't work," I said.

"Sweet heart, can I play Devil's Advocate for a minute?" she asked me. I just nodded my head so she continued, "when you left the first time without Edward's consent, you took his freedom of choice away. You made the decision for him without consulting with him." She said and then added, "Please don't do that again. Please let him in. It nearly killed him the last time. I don't think he'll survive from it this time. Let him help make that decision. I mean that is what marriage is all about."

I nodded my head. I knew I needed to include him in the decision but I didn't know that it nearly killed him. It made me feel extremely guilty about the whole situation. "Oh Esme, I can't live without him again. It nearly killed me too. I may not of looked it on the outside but on the inside I was dying."

"I know Sweet heart. I couldn't even fathom losing my child," she said as she squeezed my hand again.

"I was so angry at him, Esme," I said. She was confused as to why I would be angry. "I was so angry at him because he wasn't angry at me. He should hate me because I didn't keep his daughter safe. I had one job on this planet and I sucked at it. I was the worst mother ever," I said quietly while looking down at my coffee cup.

"Oh Sweet heart," she said as she pulled me into a tight hug. "You didn't fail at anything. It was fate dear. He shouldn't be angry at you because your child died in your care. Now, you leaving a dear John letter, that is what he should be angry with you about." I was sobbing into her shoulder as she said this when she added, "but my son doesn't have a mean bone in his body. He loves you with all of his heart and I know he does not want to be away from you again. He's forgiven you, that I am sure of. So please, let him in on this decision that you have to make," she pleaded with me.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

On my way home from Esme's my phone rang. "Hey Ben, have you talked to the Execs?"

"Hello to you too Isa," he said with a chuckle. "I got good news and bad news. What do you want first?"

"Give me the bad so the good will lessen," I told him.

"Are you driving? You may want to pull over," he said. I pulled over onto the side of the road out of fear. "I pulled over so what's going on?"

"The execs won't let you out of your contract without litigation." He said but before I could but in he kept on talking, "but that brings me to your good news. The production company has a location in Seattle. They are willing to transfer production of _Cooking with Isa_ to Seattle."

"Oh Ben that is amazing, your amazing!" I said out excitement. I was ready to walk away from my show if meant I couldn't be able to be with Edward.

"Well, the big guys seem to love you Girly. I'll email you all of the details. You may need to come back for maybe a month but other than that, your show is getting a fresh make over. A whole new kitchen set and everything. By the way, they are letting you help design it."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Ben!" I exclaimed right before he hung up while laughing at me. As soon as I calmed down, I drove strait to the garage. I saw my man bent over the Ford Mustang's engine. Let me tell you, his ass looked nice up in the air.

"Edward," I squealed as I ran towards him. He stood up and bumped his head into the hood of the car. He turned around and smiled when he saw my smile. I jumped in his arms as soon as I got to him and wrapped my legs around his waist. My lips found his and the kiss was frantic and fast. He backed me up so that I was pressed up against the side of the Mustang and kissed me for dear life. When he finally pulled back he said, "not that I mind this greeting but what's going on?"

"Baby, they're willing to transfer my show to Seattle. I will be able to commute. It will be tiring driving back and forth but it will at least be way closer than New York," I said when he started to pepper my face with kisses again.

"Oh Bells that's the best news I've heard all week," he said before he started peppering my face with kisses.

"Get a room," we heard from Jake. He had just walked in carrying food from the diner. Looked like it was lunch time. "Oh Jake, we're just excited. My show is getting transferred to Seattle. I won't have to stay in New York."

"Wow, that is good news Bells. Now, I don't have to run this place by myself," he said as he walked into the office.

"What's he talking about Edward?" I asked him.

"I wasn't going to live without you again," he said. "I love you Bella and if I needed to follow you, I would have."

"Oh Edward, you wouldn't have needed to follow me because you would have been by my side. I was going to ask if we could have made it work some how until the end of my contract. Now we don't need to," I smiled as I kissed him again.

"Baby as much as I would love to stay here kissing you, but if we don't get in the office, Jake will be eating my lunch too," he said as he carried me into said office and dropped me on the couch. He reached his hand into the bag to pull out his container but it was empty. Jake was already on his sandwich. "Bella and I are going to the Diner. We'll be back when we'll be back since you ate my lunch."

"Sure, sure I just figured you would have anyways," he said as Edward grabbed my hand with one hand and flicked Jake the bird with the other.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

"Are you ready for this?" I asked Edward as we were buckling our seat belts. He rolled his eyes and said, "Baby, I'm ready for everything when it comes to you." However, as the plane took off he grabbed my hand and squeezed. That was why I was surprised when Alice and Emmett told me he followed me to New York. Edward had always had a fear of flying. He could climb mountains with no harness and go white water rafting. When we were in high school, he would go cliff diving and bungee cord jumping. He would even go on roller coasters but flying he was terrified of.

Once we were in the air, the stewardess came by with the drink cart. He got him a beer and me a glass of wine. I gave her the stink eye when she flirted with him. I mean, he had a wedding ring on and was holding hands with a woman. Why would someone flirt with him? Okay, so he is fuck hot but still. He still had a hold of my hand. He even kissed the back of my hand with her standing right there. When she walked by again, I asked her for a blanket with a smirk. I then put the arm rest between us up and scooted closer to him. He just raised his brow at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

Edward spread the blanket over us as I cuddled up into his side. My head was laying on his chest. I started to move my hand around on his chest. "What are you doing Baby?" he whispered into my hair.

"Helping you relax," I whispered back. I popped the button on his jeans and pulled his erection out. I started to run my hands up and down his shaft as I squeezed and twisted it. "Fuck," he moaned as he closed his eyes. His face was tensed as I pumped his shaft. Thankfully we opted for first class seats so there wasn't many people around. I looked around as I was pleasuring him with my hand. I caught the stewardess' eye as she looked around the corner. She knew what I was up to. I didn't care since it was me that was pleasuring my man. "Almost there," he gritted out. I grabbed the tissue that I had stashed under my leg when I felt his cock harden and start to release his load. I put the tissue over quickly to catch the mess. "Fuck Baby," he said. His eyes was still closed but he looked more relaxed than before.

"Thank you, baby," he began to say but then added, "that was fuck hot." He tried to return the favor but I kissed his neck and told him not to worry about me. I wanted to do something for him since he was facing his fears for me. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep after that. I smirked as that stewardess walked passed us. 'Yep Bitch this one is mine,' I thought in my head. I just snuggled more into his chest. She shot me daggers before she went behind the curtain to her little hidey cubby hole.

"Baby, you do know I'm not interested in her right," he said with his eye brow raised. "That there is only one woman that I have ever been interested in and I'm damn lucky she wants me," he said with that damn panty soaking smile.

"I thought you were asleep," I said.

"I did dose off for a minute," he said as he took a drink of his beer. He finished his beer off and laid his head on my shoulder. I started to scratch his scalp like I know he loves. His smile was my reward. I eventually heard his soft snores. I loved those types of moments with him. He had both arms wrapped around me and held me tightly to him.

An older lady that was sitting in the row ahead of us on the other side of the aisle turned to look at us. She smiled tenderly as his face was snuggled into my neck. "You two are a lovely couple, Dear. You both remind me of my Alfred and I. I miss that man," she said.

"Oh yeah," I said because lets face it I am socially handicapped and never know what to say.

"Yeah, don't let him go," she said.

"Never again," I told her. She gave me a knowing smile and then turned back around.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

"Welcome home Miss Isa," Felix, my doorman said as he opened the door for me.

"Thank you Felix," I said as Edward and I walked in. He raised his eyebrow at me as we walked over to the counter. "Demitri, Felix this is Edward, my husband. He is the only person permitted to visit me from now on," I said. I didn't want any surprise visits from Vickie or James. "Of course Miss Isa," they both murmured. Edward just raised his eyebrow at me again.

"What?" I asked as the doors to the elevator closed.

"You have a doorman and person at the front desk of your apartment building?" he asked incredulously.

"Well yeah, once I got my contract with the show, I got this place. It's close to the studio and I just felt safer with the security here. Demitri is actually the head of security of the building," I told him as he wrapped his arm around my neck. He leaned down and kissed my lips quickly as it didn't take long to get to the tenth floor. He then pressed me up against my front door and delved back down for a longer more searing kiss. He then wrapped my leg around his waist. My neighbor, Mrs. Vandenberg walked passed us. "Welcome home Isa," she said snidely. She pointedly looked at me and then at Edward.

"Mrs. Vandenberg, this is my husband, Edward. Edward, this is my neighbor Mrs. Vandenberg," I said as I waved my hand from one to the other in a sweeping motion.

"It's a pleasure," Edward said as he put his hand out to shake her hand. She looked at it as it was infected with Ebola. "Whatever happened to that James Hunter gentleman?" she asked snidely again. She was a New York socialite and liked James because his father was a State Senator. Not that it would help her in any way to move up the social ladder.

"Well, while I was back home, me and my _husband_ Edward reconnected," I said while unlocking the door. "If you will excuse us, we have some reconnecting to do inside," I said as I pulled Edward's hand into the apartment. I gave Edward the grand tour of my five hundred square foot studio apartment. As you walk in the door, you see my couch and the TV on the wall in front of it. There are two end tables on either side of the couch and the coffee table in front of the couch. To the right is my tiny kitchen which separates the kitchen and living space with a bar with stools on one side and cabinets on the other.

The living room and bedroom area is separated by a half wall. On the other side of the wall sits my dresser and my queen sized bed. There is another TV crossed from the bed. Along the back side of the apartment is floor to ceiling glass wall that extends the whole side of the apartment including the bathroom. The bathroom is along the same side of the apartment as the kitchen with the door leading in from the kitchen. Again, the whole back side is floor to ceiling windows with a garden tub in the corner by the window. There is a walk in closet in the corner closer to the kitchen. The stand up shower was next to the garden tub on the wall of the window. The wall of the shower was the window and was big enough for two people. I couldn't wait to get Edward in that shower. The shower has the rain shower head. The toilet is across from the closet with a sink next to it. The bathroom was my most favorite part of the apartment.

"Wow, it's tiny," he said in a weird voice. I could tell he disliked it.

"You don't like it do you?" I asked disappointingly. I knew he wouldn't, it's the complete opposite of what he would have picked out.

"Baby," he said as he pulled me towards him, "it's not that I don't like it."

"It's okay Edward," I said. And it was, I wasn't upset. Like I said I was looking for the complete opposite. "I wanted the opposite of what I knew. Besides, most apartments in New York are small."

At that statement, Edward backed me up against the window and put my hands above my head. "Don't fucking move," he commanded. Edward was never controlling nor had he ever even dabbled in BDSM well except for fuzzy hand cuffs of course. But his commanding tone had me soaked let me tell you.

"I'm going to fuck you pressed against this window." he simply said into my neck, I whimpered. His hands made the descent down to the hem of my tee shirt. The fabric was slowly lifted off of my body. I moaned as he brushed his hands gently and slowly up my torso. "Edward," I moaned again as I felt the snaps of my bra unclip and my knees began to shake. "Shh," Edward hushed me with his fingers over my mouth. "I got you," he said. "I will always catch you when you fall."

He fell to his knees in front of me and began to unbutton my jeans. The zipper went agonizingly slow down one tooth at a time. He was driving me crazy and Edward knew it. I don't even remember the jeans coming off. All I remember is the noise and the pinch of my panties being ripped off of my body. I looked down in time to see Edward placing them in his pocket. I raised my brow at him and he simply said, "they belong to me now." His mouth then attacked mine and was rough. He didn't relent at all. My gentle, loving husband was no where in sight. I wasn't sure who this dominant man was before me but for some reason I felt like I needed this. I needed him to command me. I needed him to take what he wanted and what he needed from me. That sounds all kinds of wrong. But he did take what he wanted and what he needed. He also gave me what I needed too. It was the best sex we had ever had. Besides the night that we reconnected back in Forks of course.


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

I woke the next morning around five. Edward was laying on his stomach with his arm laying on my chest his hand looks as if he was squeezing my boob. I let a quiet giggle out as I moved his arm and got out of the bed. I placed my pillow within his reach. He grabbed a hold of my pillow and then brought it in to spoon with it. I let out another giggle at the site. He was just too cute. I then took a quick shower and put on a simple summer dress with a blue jean jacket to go over it.

After looking in the fridge, I noticed I really needed to go grocery shopping. It's not like I cooked a lot from home anyways. So, I decided to go down to this little bakery that was about a block down the street and get us some bear claws. I knew Edward would like them.

"Hello Isa," came the voice of Heidi the owner of the bakery. She's married to Demitri, the head of security in my building. He was how I found her bakery. He was always eating the amazing looking bear claws and I just had to know where he was getting them.

"Hi Heidi," I said with a smile on my face. These days, the smiles were coming easier and easier.

"Oh Isa, I guess congratulations is in order. I've heard from a little bird that you were out of town and came home with a hubby. Did you meet and get married on a whim?" she asked as she held up a copy of a rag mag. "Because, I thought you were engaged to this guy."

"It's a very long story. I was married to Edward when I was eighteen. I left him but went home to get a divorce. Long story short, we reconnected and I should have never left him," I told her. What a love story, right?

"Wow, what a story. Hopefully, you bring him by so I can meet him, sometime. What can I get for you?" she said.

"I will definitly bring Edward by before we leave town. We're tying up loose ties at the moment," I told her. "Give me a half dozen yeast and three apple cinnamon bear claws. Oh, and two large black coffees and a half gallon of milk." Thankfully she carries half gallons of milk as well. It makes it easier so I don't have to stop on the way home.

Edward was sitting on the couch watching my show that was on TV. "Where you go, B?" he asked me as I put the pastries and coffees on the coffee table. "Heidi's Bakery," I said simply. "There wasn't much in the fridge to make. You have to try these bear claws, Babe," I said as I opened the box of the claws. I also gave him his coffee and then went into the kitchen to doctor mine up. He was always a black coffee kind of guy. Me on the other hand, I have like a little coffee with my cream and sugar. I sat back down next to him as he moaned through his bite of pastries. "Wow, B, these are good," he said with a full mouth.

"You remember Demitri down stairs?" he nodded. "His wife owns the bakery they are from."

"So what's the plan today?" he asked me as he slid his hand up my bare thigh. "You look beautiful today, by the way."

"Thank you," I said with a blush. "I need to go into the studio to talk with the higher ups. Hopefully, we won't have to be here for all that long. Maybe when I get done I can take you to that park I went to everyday."

"Sounds good like a date, baby," he said with that damn panty dropping smile of his. "I'll be here waiting for ya."


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Walking into the studio was surreal. I mean, I really did not want to be there. I wanted to be ten stories in the sky with my husband at that moment.

"Isa!" Ben exclaimed as soon as he saw me. "Aren't you a site for soar eyes?"

"Hi Ben," I said as I hugged him. "I'm sorry if I have been a pain in the neck."

"Well, you might be forgiven if you bake me some of those double chocolate caramel brownies of yours," he said with a wink.

"I'll see what I can do," I told him as he led me into the conference room.

"Isa," Marcus said as soon as he saw me. "Young Lady, I'm not very happy with you," he told me.

"I know, I know I have made a huge mess that I'm trying to work hard to clean up," I told him. I went into the cliff notes version of my story. He didn't need the whole story. "But I have a lot of new ideas for the show."

"Oh yeah, like what?" he asked me. That's what I liked about Marcus. He allowed some of our ideas. He even welcomed them.

"First of all, I love Italian_ with Isa_ but we should go after the family market." He raised his brow at me. So I elaborated, "now a days, the art of cooking isn't passed down from generation to generation. Not only that, but there are so many families out there that could use some help on trying to figure out how to budget. What if we do it from my own kitchen? Not only do we teach how to cook but we also teach how to budget, meal prep and so much more. It could be actual meals that they can afford not gourmet stuff no one can afford," I said passionately. I had been thinking about this for the past few days rolling it around in my head.

Marcus sat back in his chair with his fingers steepened. It felt like forever since I suggested it before he said anything at all. "I like it," he told me. "I like it a lot," he said. "You are right, it's a dying art and there are so many families that need help on budgeting. I think maybe we should set you up with a blog too." I smiled when I heard how excited he was. "By doing it in your kitchen, it will show a true family kitchen. Are you sure you are okay with your home being violated? Your husband too?"

"Edward will be happy that I won't have to commute and that I will be happy. Can we do this with as minimalist foot traffic through my house?"

"We will see what we can do," he said. "But that brings us to Italian_ with Isa_, you will still need to finish out this season. You are behind on it too. We need at least five episodes to somewhat finish the season. Are you up for a month here in New York?"

"I guess I'll have to. But I'm excited about the new show. It's going to be amazing," I said but Ben cut in. "Not that I want to leave New York and go to the tiny town of Forks but can I please stay Isa's producer?"

"Yes please," I pleaded.

"Of course you can, Ben. The two of you make an awesome team."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Edward was sitting on the couch with the TV on in the background. Steve Wilkos was on when I walked in. I thought that was odd, I've never thought of him being a Steve fan. But then I heard his light snores. He was sitting up but his head was back. His eyes were shut but his mouth was opened. I giggled at him when I straddled his lap. His hands went to my hips automatically. He was still asleep. I kissed his neck softly moving my way to his lips.

"Edward," I said against his skin. "I need you to wake up Babe," I said as I ground down on him. His eyes popped open as I ground down. "Fuck, Baby," he moaned as he started to guide my hips over him. I stood up but to pull him over to the bed but he had other ideas.

"Bella," he growled as he pulled me back down onto the couch. "Naked, I need you naked, Baby," he growled into my ear. My jacket came off first and then he pulled my dress over my head. My bra and panties were gone in a flash. He arranged me to where I was on my knees but my head was down which put my ass up in the air for him. I felt the couch dip down as he put his knee next to my leg. Then his other foot is sitting on the floor keeping him stable. He entered me slowly at first. He slapped my ass when he was fully sheathed inside of me and then he was relentless. This was definitely not making love. This was primal fucking. He pushed in, he pushed out. He would slap my ass. I loved every minute of it. "Fuck Baby," he mumbled as he was pounding into me. His left hand was on my hip but his right hand was on my neck holding me down. I wasn't sure what has gotten into Edward but I was completely enjoying it. I was liking the take charge Edward. "Edward," I moaned his name as I came. He only entered me two more times before his own release. He slumped forward and covered me with his body.

"Now that was a wake up call," Edward said as he sat back up and helped me back up. He pulled me into his lap and cuddled me for a few minutes. "I wasn't too rough was I?" he asked apprehensively.

"Of course not, Edward. I like it when you get a little rough like that. That was so good besides you promised me last night that you were going to make use of every surface in this apartment," I told him as I got up.

"And where exactly do you think your going?" he asked me.

"To take a shower so that way my husband can take me out to lunch. I wanna go to the park too. But right now, I'm all sweaty and famished again," I told him as I grabbed a doughnut off the table and headed toward the bathroom.

"Fuck," I heard him mumble as he got up from the couch.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

I took Edward to a small diner down the street from my apartment. That is the nice thing about New York, there is always something near by no matter what you are looking for. "Just sit where ever you like," the waitress said from the back room. I liked this place and ate here often. James always hated this place. He would not be seen in a greasy diner. Edward looked like he fit right in. After our shower, I put on my dress that I was wearing earlier in the day. Edward put on a pair of old jeans and a blue flannel shirt. The top two buttons were undone and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbow. He looked freaking delectable.

"Oh hey Isa," Gia said as soon as she stepped over to the table. "Hi Gia," I responded. "This is my husband Edward."

"Wait a minute, if Edward is your husband than does that mean James is available?" Yeah, it was no secret that Gia had a huge crush on James.

"Vickie might have and issue with you going after James," Edward said with a snicker. I added, "they've been together for awhile now."

"Oh Isa, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm not," Edward said as he squeezed me into his side. We gave our orders and waited. We were between the lunch and dinner rush. So there was only two other couples in the diner. I told Edward all about the new plans for the new show. He's ecstatic that I don't have to commute to Seattle anymore. Edward paid the bill at the register and then grabbed my hand. "Where to next?" Edward asked.

"How about that park?" I asked him. We had to walk past the apartment building to get to the park. Felix saw me and began to open the door thinking I was coming in. I shook my head at him but he motioned for me to come over. "Isa, you have something at the front desk. A messenger brought it."

It was a letter so I decided to wait to open it until we got to the park. Like I said, it was a small park. There was four benches, a small pond with ducks and a few statues. I usually bring a bag of corn with me to feed to the ducks but since this impromptu trip, I didn't bring any with us. I sat down on my favorite bench. He sat so close to me that he was practically on my lap. I opened the envelope and my eyes instantly watered.

"We're not married anymore," I said through my tears. Edward grabbed the divorce decree out of my hands to read it his self. He started pacing as I started to break down. We knew this was going to happen but I didn't think it would this soon. I was sobbing as I watch Edward pace. He dropped to his knees in front of me when he saw my chest racked with sobs.

"Baby, we'll fix this. Let's go to the court house today. We'll get married today," he said. "No one needs to know about this, just us."

I nodded my head and said, "I'm so, so sorry Edward. This is all my fault. I made such a mess of our lives."

"Baby, it's okay, really," he said as he pulled me into his chest. "We're going to take care of this."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

It was almost closing time by the time we made it to the court house. The lady at the front was exasperated when I asked to see Judge Vulturi. I didn't think she was going to let us see him but then Edward pleaded with her, "please, my wife and I have been separated for four years. We reconnected but now find that we are no longer married because someone that wanted us apart accelerated the divorce. We're victims of circumstance here and I don't want to not be married to this woman. Please, let us meet with the judge in question."

"Let me see what I can do," she told us after Edward charmed her.

Edward and I sat waiting to talk to the judge that signed off on our divorce decree. I didn't even realize that it could go through that fast. But then again, if your lawyer is James Hunter, I guess anything is possible.

"Edward, Isabella," the polite clerk called our names. We got up and walked over to hear our fate, "Judge Vulturi wants to speak with you before he makes any decisions," she said simply as she led us into the judge's chambers. Much to my surprise, Judge Vulturi is none other than Aro Vulturi. He is one of the biggest monetary supporters of James' father's Senator race. No wonder James was able to get the divorce through so fast.

"Oh Isa, it is a pleasure to see you again," Aro said as he shook my hand. "Who would this young man be?" he asked with his brow raised high.

"This would be Edward my husband," Edward squeezed my hand as I said this. He was silently trying to give me the strength I needed to get through this meeting. Aro led us further into his chambers and had us sitting on a leather couch while he was sitting in an arm chair next to it. He tented his hands and asked, "Well, what brings you two here?" Isn't that the question of the hour? So I launched into our tale. It was after all my mess that brought us there. So I squeezed Edward's hand trying to draw all of the courage I could draw from him.

"Well, that is some tale, my dear," he began. His tone made me nervous. "So, what is it that I can do for you two?" I just hope I didn't look at him like he was stupid. I wanted to get this situation resolved. "I know you can't reverse it, but can you remarry us?" I asked panicked. I mean, James' dad has him on his payroll.


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"Isa, I will be more than happy to remarry the two of you my dear. However, the law does state there is a twenty-four hour wait time after the marriage certificate is issued for your license to be issued. It can take a couple of weeks for it to be issued," Aro said. To his credit, he did sound remorseful.

"There's nothing you can do to expedite the service?" Edward asked him.

"No, I'm sorry," he told us.

"How did the divorce get finalized that quickly then?" Edward asked him. I was wondering the same thing.

"It came across my desk and I signed off on it," he said with a sly smile.

"But there wasn't even a court date," I wondered out loud. "Why would you sign off on a divorce if you didn't talk to them first or seen them in court?" A flash of irritation went across Aro's face when I asked that. I didn't know that could happen.

"Neither one of you were contesting anything and you both signed the papers," he said with irritation.

"Thank you for your time, Judge Vulturi," Edward said as he stood and held his hand up for me to grab. "Let's go apply for our _second_ marriage license." Edward decided he'd rather get a marriage certificate from Washington. He didn't want any person's name from New York on our marriage certificate. Once at the apartment, he jumped on the lap top to start doing research on what we needed. While he was doing that, I ordered us some Chinese take out.

"We'll have to go to the court house in Seattle to apply. They'll mail the license to us then we wait three days and then go to the court house. It could take a few months to be married again," he said. My tears were falling when he told me. I felt extremely guilty because this was all my fault. He reached up and wiped my tears away. "Baby, it's okay. I'm not angry with you. Please, don't feel guilty. You were being taken advantage of. Besides, it's just a piece of paper. It has nothing on what my feelings are for you. I just wished I knew how he got it through that damn fast."

"I don't know, he's crooked I guess. James definitely has Aro on his payroll. It makes me sick to my stomach." Felix buzzed the intercom to let me know the food was here. I told him to send him up. Edward got the door when the guy knocked and paid. Of course he wasn't going to let me pay for it. I spread the food out on the coffee table as Edward grabbed a beer for him and a glass of wine for me.

The rest of the evening we just sat on the couch holding on to each other. The TV was on but neither of us were paying it any attention. "Babe?" I called out.

"What is it Baby?" he asked me.

"Why don't we go to Vegas and get married by Elvis? You know that is the wedding I wanted to begin with but gave in to the Rents and Alice. We already had our traditional wedding and there is no waiting period in Vegas. We can go get our certificate and take it to any of their chapels." I told him of my sudden burst of inspiration.

"Are you sure?" he asked with his brow cocked.

"Yeah, we can even invite Emmett, Alice, Rose and Jasper to come down. I think some of the chapels even have Facebook Live feeds that others who can't make it can watch it."

"If that's what you want, then lets do it." Edward grabbed the lap top again and started researching Elvis weddings. We signed up for a twelve hundred dollar package that included a small concert, reception with cake, pictures and bouquet. The only thing we needed to provide was my dress and his suit. We argued over who was going to pay for the trip and wedding but I had won that argument. After all, it was my fault that we were no longer married and I wanted to pay restitution for that. I felt like I needed to make it right. Not only that, but I had about seven grand in savings so why not?


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

After talking with Marcus, I was able to take two weeks away from the show. However, that made us having to stay in New York a little longer. Edward was cool with that so we flew out the next day. After landing the first place we went to was the court house to apply for marriage license. Much to our surprise it was issued right there. Our next stop was our hotel.

We were both jet lagged so we decided on a nap. The guys wouldn't be coming down for another twelve hours so we got some shut eye. We were so exhausted, Edward didn't even try to get any. However, I did wake up to hearing water running. I rolled over and stretched my achy limbs out. I finally got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom. Edward was sitting on the side of the Jacuzzi tub watching the water fill up. He didn't realized I stepped in the room until I stepped up behind him and started massaging his achy shoulders.

"Fuck, that feels so good," he moaned. He reached forward to turn the water off and flip the switch for the jets. He undressed me slowly and then undressed himself. He held my hand as I stepped into the heated water and then positioned himself behind me. I moaned at the feeling of the water easing my achy muscles. I rolled my head back onto his shoulder as he started to rub his hands all over my body.

"Oh Edward," I moaned as he was kneaded my tired flesh. His hand started to go further down my body and reached my lower lips. He rubbed my clit a few times before inserting his index finger inside of me. His erection was pressing into my back. I turned my head and put a faint kiss on his neck as he was working me over. "Edward," I moaned again then bit down on his neck.

"Fuck," he mumbled but picked up his pace of finger fucking me. I then sucked on the bite mark that I left on his neck. I finally came on his finger and lifted my hips and then slammed me down on his erection. It was my turn to mumble, "fuck." He lifted me up and then slammed me back down on him. He wasn't being easy this particular time around. I think my love bite really turned him on. Finally, he started to slow down as he exploded inside of me which caused me to follow right after.

We laid in the tub until the water began to turn cold. He used his toe to remove the plug. We stepped out and went over to the stand up shower. Thankfully, being a hotel there was infinite hot water available. Edward then dipped my head back into the spray to get all of my hair wet. He worked the shampoo into my hair and then rinsed it. He then applied the conditioner and let it sit in my hair as he massaged my shower gel all over my body. After he was satisfied with my body being clean, it was my turn to return the favor and clean him off. He stood under the water to wet his hair and then sat on the built in stool so that way I could reach his hair. I even lightly scratched his scalp as I was working the shampoo into a lather. He stood to rinse his hair and then I began working his shower gel all over his body.

His manhood sat at attention as I was on my knees massaging the shower gel in. I looked up coquettishly as I took him into my mouth. "Fuck," he moaned again. That was beginning to be his favorite word when we were having our fun alone time. I swirled my tongue around his cock as I took him all the way into my mouth. He held onto my head as he hit the back of my mouth. I swallowed around him for a few seconds before my gag reflex jumped to life. I pulled off him while swirling my tongue again which was driving him crazy. The whole time I was watching him in fascination as he watched me. He leaned forward and braced his elbow against the shower wall as I reached up and grabbed his balls in my other hand and gave a gentle squeeze. I was awarded with a grunt, then a fuck and then his cum down my throat. As I pulled off of him, I looked up at him before I wiped my mouth off. "Fuck Baby, that was amazing," he finally said when he could move again.


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

We met up with our friends in the hotel bar. They had gotten a cab from the airport to the hotel which thankfully they were able to get rooms at the same hotel. They finally sat down at our table once they found us. "We missed you guys," Ali said.

"Awe, we missed you guys too. We can't wait to go home again," I said out of guilt. Once again, it was my entire fault for everything.

"So what was so important that you guys paid for us four to vacation with you?" Rosalie snipped.

"Well, our divorce papers were sent to us in New York. We knew it was going to happen but it still hurt. There was a waiting period in both New York and Washington so we decided to get married by Elvis," I said proudly.

"Well hot damn, that has always been your dream wedding," Em bellowed.

"Tell me this isn't true," Alice whined. Again our first wedding was mostly her and Esme's doing.

"Yep, we are. We already had the traditional wedding so we thought why not have fun?" Edward answered his sister. She was seriously pouting. "We already booked and paid for the ceremony. It is the day after tomorrow. We got to find our dresses but they have planned everything else for us. They are even making it look like we are just renewing our vowels so when the live stream on Facebook no one will question it," I said. Ali looked like she wanted to argue but then asked, "what were you thinking about dresses and suits?"

"Rockabilly style dresses," I said with a smile. We are so doing this my way and I was not going to budge. "The guys will be in black dress pants, red shirts, with black suspenders and black ties."

"I love it," Rosalie said at the same time Alice groaned out of frustration.

"Sprite, this wedding is for Bella and I, so it's going to be done our way. You can either go along with it or go home. But I won't tolerate you trying to bully Bella into anything she does not want," Edward said while putting down the law. We all looked at him incredulously because like I said, Alice always gets her way especially with her brothers.

"Fine," she said with a pout and her arms crossed her chest. She looked like a pitiful child in that moment. I had to laugh which caused everyone else to laugh too. Her scowl deepened and I took a photo with my phone. Serves her right for being a brat.

After a few dances and few more drinks we all retired to our rooms. We all had a big day ahead of us in shopping for the wedding and the others were exhausted from their flight. We made plans to meet in the hotel lobby at ten am and then went to our respective rooms.

Edward's lips found my neck the moment we were through our door. "Oh Edward," I moaned. I could feel his smile on my skin as he backed us up to the bed. As soon as my legs hit the soft mattress, Edward was covering my body with his own. He pushed my shirt up and over my head recapturing my lips once my shirt was gone. He then undid my bra and that got flung behind him somewhere. His mouth was then on my tits is a flash. Playing with them was one of his favorite past times. I toed my shoes off as he unbuttoned my jeans. Those too were on the pile of my clothes on the floor. He pulled down my panties and those were laying on the top of the pile. He sat back on his haunches and looked me over. "Fuck, your beautiful," he moaned as he lowered himself back down on top of me. "Why am I fully naked and your are fully dressed. How is that fair?" I asked he delved his tongue into my belly button.

"Your right," he said as he stood up. He quickly pulled his tee shirt over his head and then pushed down his jeans and boxers at the same time. He toed off his shoes and then kicked his pants off too. In a flash he was not only back on top of me but inside me as well. "Fuck," we both moaned at the same time.


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

The next morning, I snuck out of bed and took a shower. I was already dressed in a pair of shorts and a baby tee shirt when Edward finally rolled out of bed. He pouted when he saw me fully dressed and headed towards the door.

"Sorry Babe, we got a lot to do before the wedding tomorrow. You guys need to go shopping for your outfits before you go to the casino," I told him knowing that they would try to go gamble first. It's important that they get what they need. I was downstairs before Alice and Rosalie. I walked over to the gift shop just because I was bored. I saw some Elvis golden aviator sunglasses. I purchased one for each of us for our wedding pics. The girls walked up as soon as I swiped my credit card.

"Whatcha buy, Bella?" Rose asked me with an amused smile.

"I bought us all some Elvis glasses for a few of our pics tomorrow," I said as I put on a pair of them.

"You got to be kidding me," Ali said in disgust. "I am not wearing those Bella."

"Well then I guess you don't want to be my maid of honor then. This isn't a traditional wedding Alice. We want a fun wedding," I told her. I was already over her attitude about it all. "Fine," she mumbled. I pushed the glasses onto the top of my head and handed the girls their sets as the clerk put the guys in the bag. They both put theirs on top of their head like I did. "Come on, let's go grab some breakfast and then find our dresses," I said as we walked towards the hotel restaurant.

The guys were in the restaurant enjoying the breakfast buffet. We sat down with them and the guys all raised their brows at us. "Where'd ya get the glasses?" Em asked us.

"From the hotel gift shop," Alice sneered. Yeah, she wasn't happy about them at all. "Here we got everyone some," I said as I handed each of them their pairs. "They are for the wedding pictures tomorrow."

"They are awesome," Em bellowed with them on his face. We chose that moment to go up to the buffet to get our food. I settled on big plate of waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. Once back at the table, I stole a piece of bacon of of Em's plate. "Hey," he yelled.

Edward kissed me soundly before we parted ways. Em hooted at us, "Get a room!" Rose smacked the back of his head. It seemed she was finally trying to warm up to me. Maybe standing up for myself to Alice has earned a little respect from her. Or maybe it was the free vacation. Who knows.

"I can't believe that I am in Hot Topics shopping," Alice sneered. This whole shopping trip was going to be fun.

"I normally don't shop here either but they are big on the Rockabilly style," I said she was grating on my nerves. So we didn't find our dresses for the wedding there, however, I did find a dress that I liked and purchased much to Alice's chagrin. The mall was a bust and so was much of the day. I just couldn't decide of any of the dresses we have seen.

As we were walking to the restaurant to meet up with the guys for a late lunch, we noticed a small boutique next door. It was a small vintage inspired shop and we found all three of our dresses. The girls will be in a burgundy dress that is tight around the bust and flairs to their knees. They will wear a black petticoat underneath the dress. My dress is white and looks much like the iconic Marilyn Monroe's dress. The only difference is the belt underneath the bust. I even agreed to wear a pair of platform shoes.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Our wedding was very much eccentric and I loved it like that. The chapel was round with big white pillars all the way around. It had white fabric draped around the tops and LED rope lights going around the top so that way it can cast colors down on the chapel depending on the wedding colors. Ours was red and black so the red lights were on. The color red was cast all around. It was beautiful in the tacky kind of way.

The music began, Elvis sang _Can't Help Falling In Love With You. _"Last chance to drop out," Rose whispered with a giggle before she danced down the aisle. I giggled at her theatrics. Alice stepped up to me next and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry I was a brat," she whispered to me, "By the way, don't listen to Rose," she said as she danced down the aisle.

I took a deep breath and then danced my way down the aisle. It's normally not something I would have done but this whole wedding was about losing inhibitions and having fun. Oh and marrying my man again. Elvis even winked at me when he heard me giggle as I was dancing down the aisle. Edward's smile was reward enough. He was enjoying watching me have fun.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here to celebrate the reunion of this Little Lady and this Hound Dog as they renew their wedding vows," Elvis started the ceremony.

"Little Mama, do you take this Earth Boy to be your Night Rider? Say Ah Ha if you do," he asked with his lip curled up.

"Ah Ha," I didn't even hesitate as I looked in Edward's eyes with his hands in mine. He squeezed my hands when I agreed.

"Night Rider, do you take this Earth Angel to be your Little Mama? Say Ah Ha if you do," he asked Edward.

"Ah Ha," he responded with the patented Elvis curled lip.

"Little Mama, please recite your wedded vows," Elvis requested.

"I became a stranger in my own home town. I slipped, I stumbled, I fell but I'm going to get back home some how. You are always gentle on my mind. I wonder, I wonder, I wondered 500 miles blowin in the wind. Alright, okay, you win I'm goin home my big hunk of love. Don't cry daddy, cuz I'm goin home. I got a feelin in my body. I just cant make it myself. Please don't stop loving me. I want you, I need you, I love you!" I recited the vows I put together, all of which were Elvis song titles.

"And your vows Night Rider," he said to Edward.

"Hey little girl, your such a hard headed woman, home is where the heart is. I can't help it if I'm still in love with you because I can't stop lovin' you. Is it so strange I need your lovin everyday? You got my mojo working and we got a lot of livin to do. I love only one girl. If I'm a fool for loving you today, tomorrow and forever. There is so much world to see but there's no place like home. I'll never let you go little darlin. Let me be your teddy bear," he recited.

"Who has the rings?" Elvis asked with that lip curl again. I giggled at his theatrics.

"Right here," Emmett said as he placed them on his book.

"Take this ring and repeat after me as you place the ring on his finger Little Darlin," Elvis began. "This ring is a circle with no beginning and no ending. It is symbolic of my love for you," I repeated after the King of Rock. Edward then repeated the same statement and placed my original ring back on my finger. Then he placed a gentle kiss on my left finger. "Awe," Elvis said which made everyone laugh including the photographer. You could tell that wasn't normal for him.

"By the powers invested in me and by the great state of Nevada, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your Earth Angel," Elvis said as Edward kissed me passionately. He dipped me backwards as he kissed me. Em coughed, "Get a room."

The package we purchased included a two hour reception. Our pictures shoot was done with the King. We even got awesome shots of the King with a mic and us dancing in the back ground. Their photographer was a genius. My favorite picture was the one of the King in between Edward and I up at the altar. Edward and I was staring in each other's eyes holding our hands. The King was standing behind us while we were reciting our vows. The look on Elvis' face was one of amazement.

Our first dance was to _Always on my mind._ Edward held me close as Elvis sang the song. We both made so many mistakes in the past. I was glad that we could get past those mistakes and move on. I felt extremely guilty as I listened to the words of the songs. It was a good thing that I was wearing water proof mascara. I'm sure Alice foreseen this happening. "Oh Edward, I'm so, so sorry and I love you so fucking much," I said as he spun us around the room. "I know baby, I'm sorry too. But we're moving on, after tonight it's only the future for now on."Then the song morphed into _Love me tender_.

We then crammed cake into each other's faces. He pulled my garter off with his teeth. We fast danced to _Burning Love_ and _Viva Las Vegas_. It was definitely a fun wedding and even Alice was enjoying herself. This wedding was a great restart of our intermission to our love story.

The End

AN: This is the end of Edward and Bella's little tale. I debated if I wanted to do an epilogue but I'm not sure yet. Maybe in the near future. By the way, getting married by Elvis has always been my dream wedding.


End file.
